


«Замок», лес и волшебное весло

by featheryfaggot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheryfaggot/pseuds/featheryfaggot
Summary: Три года Дженсену удавалось отлынивать от летнего лагеря, куда его настойчиво пытались запихнуть родители, и его всё устраивало. Однако этим летом ему не повезло. Или повезло — с какой стороны посмотреть.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Возрастной реверс: Дженсену 17 лет, Джареду 25. 
> 
> Фанфик был написан в далёком 2012 году. Но он горячо любим мной, поэтому считаю, что здесь он тоже должен быть.

**Глава 1.**

  
Целых три года Дженсену удаётся как-то отлынивать от летнего лагеря, куда его так отчаянно пытаются «засадить» родители. Понять такое яростное стремление предков избавиться от него на целое лето сложно. Они раз за разом заводят эту волынку о том, что ему надо общаться «с внешним миром». Будто он целыми днями сидит за учебниками и света белого не видит, ну серьёзно. Его и так в школе знают как главного задиру. Правда, вот этого-то родителям знать не нужно, а то у них появится лишний довод в пользу «перевоспитания» в лагере.   
— Бери пример с Джоша, Дженсен.   
— Смотри, какой Джош стал молодец.  
— Ты совсем не похож на своего брата! — твердят ему мама и папа при любом удобном случае вот уже три года.  
А Дженсену не хочется быть похожим на брата, он просто хочет нормального детства, а лето в лагере совсем не вяжется в его понимании со словом «нормально». И как только другие добровольно вызываются находиться в подобном месте? Для Дженсена это остаётся тайной за семью печатями.   
В четырнадцать Дженсена даже довезли до пункта назначения. Однако не прошло и двух часов, как машина скорой помощи уже увозила неудавшегося камикадзе обратно к цивилизации. Несчастный случай — не поладил с тарзанкой. Это было чертовски больно, зато сломанная нога заживала два месяца. Ну ладно, месяц — а ещё месяц Дженсен симулировал боли. А отправлять его в лагерь на оставшийся август уже не было смысла.   
В пятнадцать серьёзно заболела бабушка Дженсена, и они всей семьёй поехали к ней. Родители вообще считали, что проститься, но эта потрясающая женщина пообещала, что переживёт всех, а пневмония для неё — сущий пустяк. Всё равно что насморк. Месяц она "имела" мозги всему семейству Эклзов, пока ей самой это не надоело и она не отпустила их домой. Дженсен был ей безмерно благодарен — из-за неё родители даже не вспомнили про лагерь.   
В шестнадцать Дженсен напомнил родителям, что те ещё на Рождество пообещали ему, что летом он поедет к Трэвису во Флориду, на пляж. И проведёт там все каникулы. Родители долго мялись. Отец порывался сказать, что не было такого разговора, но Дженсен упрямо стоял на своём и даже предоставил аудио запись, которую сделал, зная, что будет именно так. С вещественными доказательствами было не поспорить, поэтому Дженсену повезло снова.  
Однако в этот раз, в летние каникулы перед последним годом в школе, Дженсену даже в голову не приходит, что его, семнадцатилетнего, почти состоявшегося мужчину, пошлют в лагерь. Да ну какого чёрта, серьёзно? Он думать о нём забыл, поэтому, чтобы избавиться от этого ужаса, тут же заливает родителям про мёртвую собаку кузена лучшего друга сестры Трэвиса, которую необходимо срочно похоронить и выразить хозяину глубочайшие соболезнования, но его не слушают. И ладно бы он в чём-то провинился, он бы понял такое наказание как три месяца в лагере для задротов. Но нет, просто родителям так удобнее, они едут к каким-то дальним родственникам в Швецию, а его и Кензи отправляют по лагерям.   
«Там ты найдёшь новых друзей, тебе помогут с выбором профессии, поступлением в колледж, и это хорошая возможность проявить и найти себя» — мамины слова. В чём там можно «проявить», а уж тем более «найти» себя — Дженсен не понимает. Несколько дней он пытается настоять на своём и сказать, что нет, он не поедет и останется дома, пока родителей не будет, он присмотрит за МакКензи, даже кошке лоток согласен менять, только пусть на него не давят, ему уже не десять. Он всячески выкручивается, показывает все свои лучшие качества, уверяет, что ему не нужен какой-то лагерь, у него и без того куча друзей, он знает, чего хочет от жизни — ничего он не знает — и вообще уже взрослый и самостоятельный. Но создаётся такое впечатление, что Дженсен в этой семье не имеет права голоса, пока ему не исполнится двадцать один год.   
Все уговоры, проваленные истерики и доказательства самостоятельности проходят мимо родителей.  
Отец говорит твёрдое:   
— Ты едешь, Дженсен.  
Мама ласково треплет его по макушке и целует в щёку.  
Счастливая Кензи слетает с перил как с горки — а ему всегда за это доставалось — и радостно вопит, что она едет в лагерь для девочек, о котором столько мечтала. Хоть кто-то счастлив.

+++

  
Автобус трясётся уж слишком сильно, подпрыгивая и позвякивая на каждой мало-мальски заметной кочке. Кажется, что с каждым новым рывком он теряет на ходу какую-то очень важную деталь, а на следующем повороте и вовсе развалится. Не велика беда — это корыто уже никуда не годится, странно, что оно вообще ещё ездит. А серпантин уходящей вверх дороги заставляет мечтать о ведре. Здесь и сейчас. Дженсен не видит себя со стороны, но он уверен, что вид у него шикарный. Лицо, наверное, уже под цвет глаз — зелёное. И это они проехали только половину пути.  
Сиденья к тому же до безумия твёрдые и неудобные, так что Дженсен искренне беспокоится за сохранность своей драгоценной задницы. Наверное, она будет вся фиолетовая по приезду в лагерь. Хотя с учётом того, сколько они уже едут, и в какую глушь — версия с тюрьмой для несовершеннолетних кажется всё более правдоподобной.   
Кому всё ни по чём — так это сидящему рядом парню. Он самозабвенно храпит, раскинувшись на сидении так, словно это куча перин, и пускает слюни, совсем не замечая того, как автобус мотает из стороны в сторону. Дженсену тоже так хочется, но приходится держаться обеими руками за спинку сидения перед собой, чтобы не начать летать по салону точно кусочек льда в шейкере.   
При очередном подъёме-повороте парень вальяжно разваливается на плече Дженсена и даже устраивается поудобнее, теперь пуская слюни уже на его футболку.   
«Ну вообще замечательно».   
Дженсен недовольно смотрит на блондинистые кудри чувака и тяжело вздыхает, отчаянно завидуя умению вот так просто заснуть и проспать весь этот кошмарный путь до тюрьмы. То есть, лагеря, разумеется. А лучше вообще проснуться в собственной кровати и понять, что всё это — просто страшный сон, о котором можно забыть. Однако очередная кочка и отбитая задница говорят о том, что никакой это не сон, а кошмар наяву. Что-то подсказывает Дженсену, что эти три месяца будут самыми ужасными в его недолгой жизни. Некстати вспоминаются книжки Роберта Стайна об ужасах в летнем лагере. Жуть, в общем, та ещё.

+++

  
Кажется, Дженсен отключается, так как он не помнит последние пятнадцать минут — или час — поездки. Наверное, долбанулся головой о стекло на очередной колдобине и вырубился. Потому что когда он открывает глаза, автобус уже стоит у арочных ворот лагеря, ребята копошатся и разгребают свои вещи, а блондинистый кудрявый парень, спавший у него на плече, с хрустом потягивается и широко улыбается, протягивая руку:  
— Здорова, я Стив. Спасибо за плечо, было очень удобно. Одолжишь, если понадобится?  
Дженсен краем сознания понимает, что Стив, наверное, шутит, но помимо воли в голове возникают тупые картинки, как он отстёгивает свою руку и одалживает Стиву. Простая мысль о том, что можно просто предоставить товарищу плечо, как он делал только что, его почему-то посещает во вторую очередь.   
Дженсен глупо кивает и сжимает протянутую ладонь:  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Дженсен.  
— Ты новенький, — не спрашивает, а говорит Стив, вставая с места, и тянется за своим рюкзаком к полке над их головами.   
Дженсену тон Стива кажется насмешливым и немного жалостливым. Кажется, он совсем попал, раз даже «старик» так сочувственно его встречает.  
— Ты это, ты не волнуйся, мы научим тебя выживать в здешних условиях. Вольёшься, — подбадривает Стив, видимо, заметив взгляд Дженсена. — На самом деле здесь здорово. Это поначалу кажется, что жизнь дерьмо, раз тебя сюда отправили. Мои предки не спрашивали, хочу ли я, просто сказали, что еду. Но, знаешь, теперь я им даже благодарен.  
— Я не думаю, что задержусь так надолго, — тихо и недовольно отзывается Дженсен, тоже вставая с сидения и досадливо потирая отбитую задницу. Он не хочет слушать лекции о том, что это место действительно меняет жизнь, стоит только присмотреться и втянуться, и тогда уезжать вовсе не захочется. Ему просто надо поскорее отсюда сбежать.  
— А, дезертир. Ну, тогда поможем свалить, если так неймётся, — подмигивает Стив, и Дженсену впервые хочется улыбнуться. Такой расклад ему нравится, он даже озвучивает это вслух. Стив мог бы стать отличным другом, если бы Дженсен собрался остаться. Но так как оставаться он не собирается, то и привязываться ни к кому нельзя. Он как-то слишком уходит в свои мысли по поводу ещё несостоявшегося побега и не замечает, как к ним со Стивом подходят двое.  
— Хэй, парни — это Дженсен, Дженсен — парни, — Стив смеётся, Дженсен кивает ребятам. — Майк и Том. Чуваки, Дженсен хочет свалить отсюда, — доверительным шёпотом сообщает Стив, уже натягивая рюкзак на плечи.   
Майк и Том подозрительно щурятся, словно мысли читают. Причём сразу оба — один другого дополняют и поодиночке не работают. Дженсен даже дыхание задерживает, ожидая «вердикта», но парни синхронно улыбаются, понятливо кивают, и Дженсен расслабляется.  
— Ну-у-у, это можно устроить, если через неделю ты не полюбишь это место, — обещает Майк. — А ты полюбишь, вот только познакомься с Джаредом...   
— Вообще-то я думал о более коротком сроке. Я не знаю, может, сегодня? — пытается Дженсен, но все трое только смеются.  
— Нет, приятель, неделя — не меньше, — говорит Том и, хлопнув Дженсена по плечу, идёт к выходу.   
Майк пожимает плечами и, перехватив лямки своего рюкзака, спешит следом за другом, пытаясь, похоже, его обогнать и первым выскочить из автобуса. Они застревают в проходе, Том смеётся и бесцеремонно выпихивает Майка на улицу. Тот падает на четвереньки и, не поднимаясь, быстро уматывает от Тома.  
— Почему неделя? — отрывая взгляд от дурачащихся парней, спрашивает Дженсен.  
— Типа испытательного срока. Обязательно для всех, — отвечает Стив, пихая Дженсена к выходу. — Негласно, правда, но оно так, к тебе присматриваются, тебя изучают. Поэтому у тебя есть неделя, чтобы показать, какой ты засранец, и доказать, что тебе здесь не место. Не получится — будем пытаться тебя сбежать. Сейчас вас, новеньких, распределят, а затем будут муштровать.   
— Я не знаю значения этого слова, но оно мне не нравится, — бурчит Дженсен, недовольно смотря на арку над воротами, на которой выжжено название лагеря: «Лагерь озера Касл».  
— Кстати, а что значит «распределят»? — спрашивает Дженсен, когда они приближаются к остальной толпе, уже собирающейся у деревянного домика.  
Стив только загадочно улыбается и шагает вперёд.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

  
— Вам как в первый раз, что ли, инструктаж проводить? — ворчит Эрик, бродя по залу корпуса из угла в угол. Он нервничает, потому что начало лета означает прибытие «той кучки негодяев, что вечно треплют мне нервы» — его слова. До него не доходит, что накручивает себя он сам, а ребята — замечательные, просто к ним подход нужно иметь. У каждого вожатого здесь собственные методы воспитания, но ни один пацан ещё не уезжал из лагеря недовольным.  
Джаред, развалившись в последнем ряду расставленных стульев и скрестив руки на груди, довольно наблюдает за директором лагеря и тихонько посмеивается. Эрик выглядит до неприличия потешно, отчего хочется хотя бы один день заставить его пожить с парнями, пусть поймёт, вспомнит, что такое быть безбашенным подростком в разгар летних каникул вдали от предков.   
Джаред как обычно пропускает мимо ушей большую часть инструктажа, потому что знает его уже наизусть. С первого раза выучил, а сидит он на этом месте уже шестой год, и ничего нового Крипке придумать не может, так что всё, что остаётся делать — это сидеть, смотреть в потолок или затылки товарищей по несчастью и ждать, когда придёт время познакомиться с новенькими и поприветствовать «старичков». Те приезжают сюда последний раз.  
— ... вести себя прилично, чтобы не дебоширили мне здесь! Я сюда на отдых приезжаю, а не в цирк или зоопарк! — распинается Эрик, продолжая маячить перед глазами. Это несколько раздражает, но со временем привыкаешь.  
— Сейчас он скажет про любимчиков, — наклоняется Джаред к сидящему перед ним Нилу. Тот кивает и, на секунду обернувшись, подмигивает.  
— А вы не должны заводить любимчиков! А то всё внимание уходит им, а обделённые дети остаются сами по себе и вырастают преступниками, а нам этого не надо!  
— Эй, Нил? — фыркает Джаред. — Много ты преступников вырастил прошлым летом?  
Нил только показывает ему средний палец. Джаред наклоняется ниже и хватается за палец товарища зубами. Тот удивлённо вскрикивает, оборачиваясь. Эрик замолкает, глядя на источник шума, а Джаред едва сдерживается, чтобы не заржать. Резко выпрямляется и смотрит в окно, на подъехавшие автобусы, откуда кучей валят пацаны от двенадцати до семнадцати лет. Настроение поднимается ещё выше.  
— Падалеки, что я только что сказал? — рявкает на него Эрик, и Джаред без запинки отчеканивает последнее сказанное начальником предложение. Этому он здесь и научился — абстрагироваться от происходящего, но при этом слышать то, что ему говорят. Ну, или хотя бы последнее предложение, чтобы видеть, как Крипке удивлённо вздёргивает брови и продолжает болтать, будто сам с собой.  
— Продолжайте в том же духе, что и в прошлом году, потому что в прошлом году мы вышли на новый уровень в Лагерной ассоциации штатов. Кстати, вас просили предупредить, что в этом году будет соревнование по гребле на байдарках между соседними лагерями. Так что вам нужно от каждой группы собрать по пять человек в команду и натаскать их, чтобы были готовы к состязаниям.  
— А раньше ты не мог сказать? — возмущается с первого ряда Кристиан.  
— Ну, я как-то не думал об этом раньше, а в этом году вписал наш лагерь в список участников. Так что готовьте мне чемпионов.   
— Я имею в виду — года два назад сказать не мог? Они были бы лучше поднатасканы, — удивлённо и раздражённо говорит Крис. Недовольными теперь оказываются и другие вожатые. Даже обычно сидящий молча Дэвид возражает.  
— Да ну, нафиг, и так справитесь, — отмахивается Эрик, и Джаред не сдерживается: ржёт. — Что смешного, Падалеки?  
— Ничего, пылинка в нос залетела, щ-щ-щеконая-а-а! — отмахивается Джаред, поворачиваясь обратно к окну. Из автобуса как раз вываливаются Том с Майклом и толкаются всю дорогу до корпуса. Джареду снова хочется засмеяться и он поворачивается к замолчавшему Эрику, одаривая его самой невинной и светлой улыбкой. Крипке на это только рукой машет и снова говорит. Он вообще сегодня, кажется, не собирается затыкаться. А Джареду хочется быстрее на воздух, к ребятам — поздороваться, спросить, как дела. Познакомиться с новенькой мелкотой, которой пусть и не он будет заниматься, но зависать с пацанами всё равно весело.   
Он снова смотрит в окно, наблюдая, как из автобуса выходят последние двое. Стив и какой-то незнакомый парень. Новенький. Взрослый новенький. Забавно будет. Наверняка попытается свалить по-быстрому, по виду сразу заметно — насупившийся весь, недовольный. Джаред уже хочет, чтобы тот оказался в его группе. Не он решает, конечно, но если вдруг, то он знает, что делать со строптивыми жеребцами. Вон, те же Том, Майки и Стив точно такими же были два года назад, а что сейчас? Они не хотят уезжать, не раз об этом говорили Джареду. По секрету, конечно. Не дай бог, кто узнает их маленькие слабости.   
— Всё понятно? — спрашивает Эрик, закончив свою тираду, наконец.  
— Так точно, сэр! — орёт Джаред на весь корпус.   
Все взгляды тотчас приковываются к нему.   
— Эй, вы должны были сделать это вместе со мной! — неправдоподобно обиженно заявляет он и раскидывает руки в стороны, глядя на друзей.   
— Каждый год, Джаред, — качает головой Нил. Джаред широко и ехидно улыбается и вскакивает со своего места, как только Эрик велит всем проваливать.   
Джаред выпрыгивает из корпуса прямо навстречу подходящим к домику Тому и Майки, и набрасывается на них, честно собираясь повалить на землю.  
— Привет, бандиты! — вопит он, сграбастывая за плечи их обоих. Том — будь здоров — вымахал за девять месяцев так, что сложно обхватить. Да и Майкл тоже не остался маленьким и хилым, каким был в прошлом году. Оба парня смеются и с воплем отскакивают от Джареда. Точнее отскакивает большой Том, а Майк не успевает, так что Джаред крепко его обнимает и ерошит волосы.   
— Отпусти-и-и, Джа-кха-кха-ред! Задушишь же! Ну отпусти, а-а-а-а!  
— Верещишь как девчонка, — обижается Джаред и отпускает Майка, переводя хищный взгляд на Стива и реально очумевшего новенького, который едва заметно пятится назад и пытается спрятаться за Карлсоном.   
— Э-э-э, нет, приятель, я тоже рад тебя видеть, но обойдёмся без твоих Хагридовских замашек, ладно? — Стив выставляет руки ладонями вперёд, как бы обороняясь, и Джаред, надув губы, смотрит. Стив закатывает глаза и делает шаг вперёд.  
— Кто любит обниматься, тому — что? — Джаред стискивает Карлсона.  
— Тому можно остаться, да, да, — Стив аккуратно хлопает Джареда по спине и отстраняется. — Ты пугаешь новенького.  
— Ой, а я стою и думаю, чего это он там жмётся. Привет, приятель. Я Джаред! Добро пожаловать в «Замок»!   
— Дженсен. Ты тоже из их группы?  
— Не-е, чувак. Он наш вожатый! — гордо отвечает Стив, и Джаред воочию наблюдает, как выражение «теряет челюсть» воплощается в жизнь.

+++

  
Другие вожатые как обычно тормозят, поэтому Джаред уже успевает перезнакомиться с десятком новеньких. Мелкота, он знает, тут же в него влюбляется, потому что не сводит взгляда все следующие пятнадцать минут, пока Эрик произносит приветственную речь для новоприбывших, старых друзей и, конечно, для них — вожатых.   
Джаред стоит и улыбается, глядя в толпу. Подмигивает кому-то без разбора. Поймав на себе всё ещё удивлённый взгляд Дженсена, исподтишка показывает ему язык и довольно скалится, когда парень опускает глаза. Эрик заканчивает, наконец, свою речь, и даёт слово вожатым.   
Джаред первым выступает вперёд, опережая на пару секунд Нила, и хлопает в ладоши.  
— Привет всем, добро пожаловать в «Замок»! Эй, Рик, хорошо выглядишь, правильно питаешься, да? Так держать!  
— Ребята, разойдитесь по группам, пусть останутся только новенькие, — громко зовёт Крис, перебивая Джареда. Пацаны расходятся, как им говорят, и Джаред разглядывает всех новеньких. Их от силы человек двадцать, парочка на вид пятнадцатилетних, остальным по двенадцать-тринадцать.  
— Итак, смотрим все на меня и не обращаем внимания на этих суровых людей, они злые, — снова громко заявляет Джаред и усмехается, когда мелкота подбирается, испуганно глядя на остальных. — Ладно, я шучу. Мы все тут добрые. Ведь мы же в Замке! Самое лучшее место на Земле. У нас тут рыцари, драконы, мечи в камнях, друиды и волшебные палочки. Потому что у нас не просто замок. У нас как в Хогвартсе!   
— А «Квиддич» будет? — доносится высокий голос из толпы.  
— Конечно, дружище, как же без него? — заверяет Джаред, вздёргивая вверх кулак. — А сейчас «Распределяющая шляпа» представит вам четыре «факультета» таких же цветов, по которым мы вас распихаем.  
Он демонстрирует жёлтую полоску ткани, повязанную на плече.Точно такие же красуются на остальных: у Криса — красная, у Нила — синяя, и у Дэвида — зелёная. А так же ещё по двое вожатых «каждого цвета», они заберут себе мелкоту.  
— В роли «Распределяющей шляпы» у нас выступил рэндомный выброс на компьютере, но вы сделаете вид, что ничего этого не знаете, — подхватывает за ним Кристиан. — Итак, друзья! Я называю ваше имя, и вы подходите к своему цветному вожатому.  
— Остерегайтесь подделок, господа! — вопит Джаред и заговорщицки кивает в сторону «стариков», которые уже надели футболки своих цветов.   
Крис устало вздыхает, видимо не очень довольный тем, что Джаред дурачится, но тут же улыбается малышне и начинает зачитывать список:  
— Эберт, Джек — красные. Аарон, Дилан — синие...  
Джаред глядит на испуганных ребятишек и спокойно улыбается, радуясь новому сезону. Так, будто сам впервые попадает в «Замок». Он встречается взглядом со взрослым новеньким и подмигивает, тот снова морщится и быстро отводит глаза.   
— Эклз, Дженсен — жёлтые.   
Крис дважды повторяет имя и цвет «факультета», прежде чем Дженсен отрывает взгляд от земли и обречённо смотрит на Джареда. А он только хищно скалится и терпеливо ждёт.   
Пока этот принц вышагивает к Джареду по тропинке из жёлтого кирпича, Крис успевает «рассортировать» ещё троих.   
Джаред приветливо и ободрительно хлопает Дженсена по плечу. Тот кривится недовольно и дёргается, типа: не трогай меня, чувак.   
«Ишь, какие мы строптивые. Ничего, плавали, знаем, и не таких объезжали» — мысленно хмыкает Джаред.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

  
Дженсен задумчиво ковыряет кедой землю под ногами и думает о том, что было бы неплохо свинтить отсюда как можно скорей. Только без таких болезненных методов, как три года назад. Что-либо ломать ему совершенно не хочется. Он просто мысленно строит лестницы, конструирует вертолёт и роет подкопы, чтобы вырваться из этой тюрьмы. Стив, Том и Майк обещали ему помочь. Значит, шансы на побег увеличиваются втрое, что не может не радовать.   
Приходится выжидать ещё двадцать минут под палящим солнцем, пока всех дораспределяют по «факультетам» и говорят очередную нудную напутственную речь. Затем вожатые берут мелкоту и уводят их по корпусам и знакомить с местностью. Дженсен обречённо смотрит на закрывающиеся ворота и отъезжающие жёлтые дребезжащие автобусы. Неделя, значит. Отсчёт пошёл.  
Так как Дженсену не двенадцать, его отправляют вместе со старшими в корпус «жёлтых» или Хаффлпаффцев, как шутит их вожатый. Этот Джаред оказывается таким фриком, что не нравится Дженсену с самого начала, о чём он тут же говорит Стиву и Тому с Майком. Те только беззаботно пожимают плечами, шагая к домикам по жёлтому кирпичу.   
— Жёлтый кирпич, серьёзно? — ворчит себе под нос Дженсен, но парни его прекрасно слышат, потому что то и дело фыркают. — Это что, филиал Диснейленда? Тут все сказки, мультфильмы и детские книжки собраны? Хогвартс? Квиддич? Кто придумал всё это дерьмо? И чему может научить нас этот хиппи? Плести веночки и вышивать крестиком?  
— Ты полюбишь Джареда, — заверяет его Том.  
— Да не хочу я его любить! — взвивается Дженсен, и парни хором смеются. Он понимает, что выглядит, наверное, как истеричка. Ну, ничего, через неделю его уже здесь не будет, так что ему до лампочки.  
— То есть, я хотел сказать, что очень сомневаюсь в этом, — бурчит он, заходя в домик следом за ребятами. Ноги гудят, словно они шли не пять минут, а час. Наверное сказывается не совсем комфортная поездка в автобусе. Хочется вырубиться и очнуться дома.   
— Твоя койка — верхняя, — сообщает Стив, кидая рюкзак на тут же прогибающуюся под его весом кровать. Том и Майк уже заняли свои койки у противоположной стены.   
— М-м-м, круто, всегда мечтал побыть сверху, — безрадостно отвечает Дженсен, стаскивая рюкзак. Плечи ноют, хочется массажа. Был бы он дома, малышка Роза устроила бы ему сеанс офигительного массажа шеи и плеч, а Лиза сделала бы прекрасный массаж стоп, что само по себе просто оргазмично. И жизнь была бы замечательной.   
— Что, ни разу не обламывалось? — вклинивается в мысли Дженсена голос Стива, и он возвращается в суровую реальность. Никаких шустрых пальчиков Розы на шее, никаких мягких рук Лизы на стопах. Жизнь — отстой.  
Дженсен вздыхает и осторожно ступает на шаткую лестницу, ведущую на «второй этаж» кровати.  
— Не-а, мы с моим приятелем Трэвисом как-то гостили у его тётки, там была возможность. Трэв обещал, что мы будем меняться, но всё равно был сверху постоянно, так что...   
— Сочувствую, приятель, — Стив похабно ухмыляется, когда Дженсен недовольно на него смотрит.  
— Я... что ты?.. Блин, да ну тебя! — ворчит, но его заглушает хохот Тома и Майкла, которые, конечно, давно уже врубились в подтекст шутки Стива.   
— Ладно, расслабься, ковбой, мы же любя.  
— Ага, я понял, — Дженсен валится на покрывало и устало прикрывает глаза.  
— Ты что, спать собрался? — удивлённо спрашивает его Стив.  
— Ну да, а что?  
— Кто-то же хотел составить план «покажи себя засранцем», — фыркает Майк. Дженсен кривится. Он-то надеялся сначала выспаться, а потом на свежую голову подумать. — К тому же, через пятнадцать минут ужин, нужно быть в столовой, нам там снова прочитают инструктаж, правила техники безопасности и прочую нудную ерунду, которую мы слышим каждый год.  
— Расслабься, ты только третий год здесь, — Том поднимает ноги и упирается ими в кровать Майка над ним. Тот по-девчачьи хихикает и елозит задницей по матрасу.  
— Да, детка, сильнее, — пискляво просит Майк, когда Том начинает несильно стучать ногами.   
— Значит, я не пойду на ужин и получу первую повинность, м? — Дженсен свешивается вниз, глядя на Стива, разбирающего свои вещи.  
— Эм-м-м. У тебя есть с собой еда?  
— Нет, вообще-то нет.  
— Тогда лучше идти на ужин, потому что иначе тебе грозит остаться так же и без завтрака, правила строгие.  
— Боже, я в аду, — обращается Дженсен к потолку.  
— Нет, принцесса, ад начнётся завтра утром. Почему вы в койках, а ну живо на построение и шагом марш в столовую, иначе всё самое вкусное опять съест малышня!   
Раздаётся пронзительный свист, и Дженсен матерится сквозь зубы, глядя на вожатого, стоящего в дверном проёме. Тёмная мощная фигура на фоне яркой листвы смотрится эффектно, даже очень. Безупречно накачанные руки, не скрытые рукавами курток или рубашек, как у других вожатых. Идеальные сильные ноги, обтянутые неприлично длинными шортами. Был бы Дженсен девчонкой, ему бы понадобились новые трусики.   
Наверное, сказывалось отсутствие секса. Ну, ещё бы, Дэннил с родителями уехала ещё в конце весны, а Трэвис просто отказался протянуть «руку помощи». Надо поскорей уматывать из этой тюрьмы и... и трахнуться уже, наконец!  
Парни встают со своих мест и быстро выскакивают из домика, стараясь обогнуть Джареда и протиснуться мимо него в дверь. У Тома и Стива это почти получается, Майку опять достаются медвежьи объятья, и Джаред просто выносит его из домика и аккуратно ставит на траву.   
Дженсен морщится и нехотя спускается со второго этажа, а когда поворачивается, то то тут же прижимается спиной к лестнице, потому что Джаред нависает над ним и внимательно вглядывается в лицо.  
— Чего тебе? — хрипит Дженсен, хмурясь.   
— Тебе здесь не нравится, — тянет Джаред.  
Что за привычка вообще такая у всех говорить за Дженсена, что ему нравится, а что не нравится, что ему делать, а что не делать? Будто он сам не знает ничего, и его надо ткнуть в это носом.  
— Нет, — тем не менее, отвечает он с вызовом и удивлённо смотрит, как Джаред расплывается в улыбке. Нехорошей такой улыбке. Красивой, но нехорошей.   
— Ладно, вали ужинать, — тот просто делает шаг назад и пропускает Дженсена. Он спускается по лестнице, чувствуя затылком взгляд Джареда, и это ощущение не покидает его до самого поворота.

+++

  
Разбрасываться едой — это как-то уж совсем по-детски, думает Дженсен. Но на сытый желудок ничего умнее в голову не приходит. И хотя еда на самом деле удалась на славу, и можно было бы переплюнуть свою гордость и просить добавки, он сдерживается. И просто мусорит косточками и кожурой.   
Рядом сидящий Стив шепчет ему негласные правила этого места и, кажется, вполне доволен удивлением Дженсена. Отбой в одиннадцать, подъём в семь, зарядка, плавание, занятия. Кошмар какой-то, одним словом. А главное — отсутствие Интернета, плюс у них забрали мобильные телефоны. Так что нельзя связаться с внешним миром. Грузовики с едой приезжают раз в неделю. Нет нормального душа, горячая вода — только если заранее договариваться с котельной и нагревать два часа. За повинности сажают в изолятор, что в пятистах метрах от основного корпуса. Эта неделя обещает быть долгой.   
Стив даёт несколько «традиционных» советов, которые можно извратить на свой лад. Главный, кого нужно выводить из себя — Крипке. Он не выносит дебоширов и не терпит, когда его беспокоят. Значит, нужно делать всё, чтобы превратить его жизнь в лагере в ад. И делать так, чтобы сразу было понятно, кто зачинщик.   
— Вот только... — загадочно начинает Стив и замолкает. Дженсена распирает спросить, что «только», но он сдерживается изо всех сил, не желая показывать своё любопытство. Стив переключается на другую тему, оставив Дженсена ни с чем, отчего он злится ещё сильнее.   
Остаток ужина проходит в траурном молчании со стороны Дженсена.  
Отрубается он мгновенно, как только падает на кровать. Даже не думает снять одежду и убрать жёсткое колючее покрывало.   
Утро для него начинается с громкого свиста и воплей:  
— Вставайте, ребята, сто пятьдесят отжиманий и двести сорок три приседания, чтобы сбить стояки, ну-ка, ну-ка! Эй, принцесса, тебе особое приглашение нужно? — Дженсен понимает, что обращаются уже непосредственно к нему. Он медленно открывает глаза и видит вновь нависающего над ним Джареда.   
— Бля, ты чё? — он испуганно вжимается в стенку, ударяется головой и ушибает локоть, пытаясь сесть.   
— Это — убрать! — Джаред тычет пальцем в красноречиво топорщащиеся штаны Дженсена и с улыбкой добавляет: — На зарядку!   
— Тебе что, десять? — бурчит Дженсен, пихая вожатого в плечо, чтобы отодвинулся. Как он вообще влез на лестницу, она же держится на честном слове?  
— Мне пять, а тебе сто пятьдесят восемь отжиманий! Вперёд, рыцарь!   
Ловко соскакивая с лестницы, Джаред вываливается на улицу и треплет уже вышедших в одних шортах и майках Тома и Стива по волосам.   
Дженсен отчаянно стонет и сползает с кровати.

+++

  
Как выясняется позже, сто пятьдесят отжиманий и сколько-то там приседаний — это «сколько вы, ленивые девчачьи задницы, сможете».   
Дженсен стоит в стороне, прислонившись к дереву, и наблюдает за ребятами, которые активно занимаются спортом. Их вожатый радостно скачет, размахивая руками, словно нет для него большего счастья в жизни, чем мучить подростков. Впрочем, мучается, кажется, тут только сам Дженсен. Остальные после зарядки кажутся бодрыми, весёлыми и полностью проснувшимися.   
— Устала, принцесса? — рядом с Дженсеном становится потный, разгорячённый Джаред и довольно скалится.   
Дженсен демонстративно отворачивается, не столько для того, чтобы позлить вожатого, сколько для того, чтобы не пялиться на это большое загорелое тело.   
— Перетрудилась. Какой кошмар. Бедняжечка. Тебя донести до кроватки? Поцеловать в лобик и пожелать доброго утра?   
Дженсен стискивает зубы и упорно молчит, чувствуя затылком улыбку Джареда.   
— Ребята, хватит с вас, сегодня по программе у нас на выбор: плавание, гольф, стрельба. Чего хотим? — кричит Джаред парням, и Дженсен дёргается от громкости его голоса и того, что слышит.  
— Гольф? — тихо переспрашивает он, даже поворачиваясь к Джареду. Но тот довольно ухмыляется и качает головой:  
— Плохие девочки не играют в гольф. Непослушные девочки сидят и скучают. Адьё, Дженсен. Рад, что хотя бы одну мою просьбу ты не проигнорировал. Надеюсь, получил удовольствие.  
Джаред убегает к остальным ребятам, и все дружно куда-то уходят. Дженсен недовольно наблюдает, как Стив машет ему и показывает большой палец. Кажется, понятно, какое «вот только» имел тот в виду. «Вот только с Джаредом всё абсолютно по-другому» — додумывает Дженсен и плетётся в корпус. Раз уж так, то он совершит первый набег на домик директора и станет на шаг ближе к увольнительной.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

  
Джаред ржёт, глядя на разъярённого Эрика, выходящего из корпуса. С его спортивного костюма сосульками свисает яичный белок, и он с головы до ног мокрый, потому что над дверью в его домик повесили ведро воды. Эх, классика. Только раньше так измывались над командами-соперниками, а не над директорами, и тогда это не было настолько смешно. У Джареда аж живот начинает болеть — так он хохочет. Крипке смеряет его яростным взглядом и уходит в сторону душевых, на ходу бросив вожатым, чтобы ему нагрели воды.   
— Кто это мог сделать? — шепчутся вполголоса вожатые, и Джаред снова заходится хохотом. Он недооценил Принцессу, тот сразу пошёл в атаку, молодец. Ну, теперь-то его ход, он своего не упустит.   
Он знает, чего добивается Дженсен, и не собирается ему в этом помогать. Дженсен хочет, чтобы все знали, что это делает он, и он знает, что Джаред знает. А Джаред молчит. Не говорит Крипке ни слова, молчит перед другими вожатыми, и откровенно игнорирует сволочный характер Дженсена и все его попытки показать, какой он кретин.   
Следующим утром Эклз снова отказывается от зарядки, и вместо этого идёт измазывать столовую пеной для бритья. Он же должен догадываться, что максимум, что ему за это будет — это, что его заставят драить всю столовку. Ну, и влепят выговор.   
В среду Джаред устраивает тематическую игру в «Охотников за привидениями». Ребята носятся по лесу, собирая заранее запрятанные там артефакты, и спасают своих товарищей от лап разъярённых призраков. Помимо игры, в которую вливаются все без исключения, присутствуют и элементы занятий: добывание огня, бег с препятствиями, психологическая составляющая «а вдруг удастся убедить призрака, что он на самом деле хороший, как Каспер?». Дженсен тем временем обкидывает домик Эрика, а так же лазарет и домики вожатых туалетной бумагой. Нужно добавить её в список, когда ребята снова отправятся в город закупать для лагеря всё необходимое. А команда Джареда благодаря Эклзу будет лопуховыми листьями подтираться.   
Следующим днём Дженсен расписывает матерными словами пикап Эрика. Тот негодует, пытается выяснить, какая сволочь это сделала. Джаред молчит в тряпочку, Эклз очевидно злится, что его не выдают, и похоже идёт придумывать новый гениальный план.  
В пятницу Джаред объявляет своей команде, что они будут участвовать в коллективных соревнованиях по гребле. Воодушевляются многие, особенно безумно любящий воду Том. Дженсен на это только глаза закатывает и порывается втихаря свалить с собрания, но Джаред ему этого не позволяет.  
— Эклз, подойди.  
Тот с видимой неохотой оборачивается и подходит к Джареду. Он кладёт руки на плечи Дженсена и разворачивает его лицом к парням.  
— Ребята, все мы знаем, что Дженсен у нас новенький, и уже прошло целых пять дней его здесь пребывания, а мы даже не поприветствовали его как следует. А как мы с вами встречаем новеньких? — он улыбается парням поверх головы Дженсена, и те коварно лыбятся в ответ.  
— Сбрасываем с мостика в озеро? — спрашивает Курт Андерсон из толпы.  
— Дженсен, ты умеешь плавать? — интересуется Джаред, чуть наклонившись к напрягшемуся Эклзу.   
Плечи под его ладонями становятся просто каменными, однако Дженсен несмело кивает. Джаред улыбается ещё шире.   
— Отлично. Значит, раз Дженсен умеет плавать и раз он у нас новенький, давайте устроим ему испытание. Думаю, он не захочет подводить всю команду и согласится поучаствовать в гребле. Будешь головным!  
Джаред радостно хлопает Дженсена по плечам и толкает обратно к ребятам. Взгляд, которым, обернувшись, награждает его Эклз, лучше слов выражает вселенскую ненависть. Джаред же довольно улыбается и подмигивает ребятам.   
— С завтрашнего дня мы все свои силы направим на правильную технику гребли. Будем изучать всё, что связано с водой, будем много плавать, плескаться и вообще весело проводить время, как и всегда. А сегодня мы чем хотим заняться?  
— Почему ты говоришь как беременная женщина, «чем мы хотим заняться?», «что мы будем делать?», «а кто это написал в наши штанишки?», — передразнивает его Дженсен, и Джаред радостно хохочет. До чего же забавный этот пацан. Хочет казаться крутым, а на самом деле просто милый, маленький и неопытный.   
— Хорошо, Дженсен, чем _ты_ хочешь заняться? И ребята, чем _вы_ хотите заняться?  
— А ты как же, не с нами? — удивлённо спрашивает Рик.  
— Ну, Дженсену не нравятся мои формулировки, видимо, ему не нравится и то, что я хочу чем-то заняться с вами вместе, — Джаред довольно лыбится, замечая румянец Дженсена. Стив пихает Эклза в бок локтём, и тот выдавливает из себя тихое «извините».   
Джаред кивает и обращается снова ко всем:  
— Как насчёт пейнтбола?   
Радостные крики — замечательный ответ.

+++

  
Джаред прячется за деревом, спасаясь от «красных». Он запыхался, выдохся и ему уже хочется отдохнуть, но подвести команду он не может, поэтому ждёт возможности отомстить за «убитого» товарища. «Красный» приближается, Джаред готовится к атаке и резко выходит из-за дерева, нацеливая «маркер» на подобравшегося «врага». Ему в лицо смотрит дуло маркера, измазанного жёлтой краской.  
— Привет, Дженсен, — ласково произносит Джаред, тем не менее, не предпринимая попытки опустить оружие, потому что Дженсен тоже держит его на мушке. — Опусти пистолет.  
— Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой я не должен в тебя стрелять, — холодно произносит Дженсен, и губы Джареда непроизвольно расползаются в улыбке. Хорошо, что маска это скрывает.   
— Например, то, что мы в одной команде, а своих бить не стоит? — пробует Джаред, но Дженсен качает головой.  
— Другая?   
— Ты смешной, — Джаред опускает пистолет и выставляет руки вперёд.  
— Ты берёшь меня в свою команду гребцов, не спросив моего согласия, ты будишь меня в шесть утра, хотя подъём в семь, ты...  
— Не сдаю тебя Крипке, уделяю тебе много внимания и вообще пытаюсь выбить дурь у тебя из головы?  
— Мне не надо, чтобы у меня из головы что-то выбивали, тем более — ты! Мне просто надо убраться из этого места, ничего ты не понимаешь! — кричит Дженсен и стреляет три раза.  
Джаред инстинктивно зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза и оборачивается, то видит Криса, который недовольно разглядывает свою грудь. Тот только что выскочил из-за большущего валуна и теперь истекает «кровью» насыщенного жёлтого цвета.  
— Вот же мелкий засранец, — фыркает Крис, опускает своё оружие и уходит с поля боя. Джаред не может сдержать улыбку.  
Дженсен как-то нервно дёргается и разворачивается, чтобы пойти за флагом «красных», потому что последнего они «убили».   
Джаред не говорит ни слова и только радостно улыбается, разглядывая затылок Дженсена. Тот внезапно сворачивает в сторону домиков. Джаред следует за ним и в следующую минуту довольно наблюдает, как Дженсен обстреливает домик Крипке. Окно, дверь, крыльцо.  
Разъярённый Эрик показывается в дверях как раз в тот момент, когда Джаред бросается на Дженсена, сбивает его с ног, и сам разряжает обойму в директора.   
Пару секунд ошарашенный Дженсен лежит ничком на земле, а затем начинает громко ржать. Джаред от него не отстаёт, заливаясь хохотом на весь лес. На этот ржач сбегаются остальные: раненные и «убитые». Злющий, красный от негодования и жёлтый от краски Крипке орёт что-то про то, что уволит Джареда к чертям собачьим, но Джаред его не слушает, продолжая хохотать.

 

+++

  
— Ты потакаешь этому малолетнему преступнику! — выговаривает Джареду Эрик. Дженсен сидит на соседнем стуле, ссутулившись, и пытаясь скрыть улыбку — сразу видно.   
Джаред тоже едва сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться вновь. Крипке весь жёлтый, пытается оттереться полотенцем, но у него ничего не выходит, потому что краску ребята забодяжили что надо.   
— Его впору выгнать из лагеря, нечего таким тут делать! — кричит Эрик, и Дженсен тут же с надеждой вскидывает голову, глаза горят, будто здесь и сейчас решается вся его дальнейшая судьба. Собственно, почти так и есть, вот только Эрик договаривает фразу, отчего Дженсен недовольно морщится, а Джаред мысленно улыбается:  
— И тебя вместе с ним, потому что, Джаред, тебе двадцать пять, а ведёшь себя, как... как они! — Эрик показывает пальцем на Дженсена и затем в окно, где галдят и бегают двенадцатилетние бандиты. Джаред с мягкой улыбкой смотрит в указанном направлении.   
— Сэр, наши пацаны — это самые лучшие ребята, которых я когда-либо видел. И ни один из наших выпускников пока не стал преступником — раз вам так нравится это слово. Я общаюсь с большинством из них, они мои друзья. И я знаю. Помните Чада?  
Лицо Крипке при упоминании Чада тут же кривится. О да, этот экземпляр был в разы похуже Дженсена, однако Джаред взялся за него всеми руками и ногами и у него получилось «воспитать» из подростка отличного человека. Не без тараканов в голове, конечно, но и сам Джаред не мог похвастаться трезвым умом и твёрдой памятью.   
Пока Крипке что-то обдумывает, Джаред успевает досконально изучить левое ухо Дженсена. Он запоминает каждую веснушку и родинку.   
Когда молчание затягивается, Джаред решает добить шефа железными аргументами:   
— К тому же, Дженсен теперь в команде по гребле, и мы уже начали заниматься, — врёт Джаред, видя, как Дженсен хмурится. — И брать кого-то другого я не намерен, у меня не так много пацанов в группе, которые обладают такими... спортивными данными, как Дженсен.  
Ухо краснеет, румянец распространяется на шею, и Джаред довольно продолжает:  
— Так что я намерен сделать из него отличного гребца.   
— Ладно, проваливайте оба к своим лодкам. И чтобы не приближались к моему дому. Оба! Дистанция пятьдесят метров!  
— Мы стреляли с семидесяти, — вставляет Джаред уже у порога.  
— ВОН!

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

  
Из-за этого придурка все его планы идут псу под хвост. Дженсен забивает на слова Стива про одну неделю, он пытается добиться результата и после. Даже после того, как этот странный Джаред буквально застрелил Крипке вместо него. Это было невозможно смешно и одновременно обидно. Если бы он тогда не вмешался, у Дженсена бы получилось. Потому что надоело скрываться и ждать, что его сдадут. Джаред, судя по всему, вообще не собирался этого делать. И план был таков: обстрелять, помахать ручкой и ждать автобуса на Родину.  
А теперь он на особом счету у директора. И каждая его выходка выливается в отработку. То на кухне, то в котельной, то спасателем малолетних.   
Ещё его задели слова Джареда о том, что он не намерен искать кого-то вместо него в команду гребцов. Дженсен понимает, что тот сказал это, чтобы оставить его здесь. Но в таком случае неясно, зачем Джареду нужно, чтобы он остался? Чтобы свой авторитет не подрывать? Так вроде, он уже и без того хуже некуда — обстрелять директора из пейнтбольного ружья. Это ж надо так. К тому же, судя по их тогдашнему разговору, это не первый поступок Джареда, который заслуживает внимания. Значит, дело в Джареде. Или всё же в Дженсене? Он запутался.   
Сейчас у него куча времени в запасе, чтобы подумать обо всём этом. Просто разгул для фантазии. Его упекли на неделю в изолятор за то, что помочился у домика директора. Но в этот раз он действительно не специально! Просто в темноте не разглядел, чей это домик, а до туалетов бежать дольше и как-то несколько страшнее. Его рассказу, разумеется, не поверили и засадили сюда, подумать над своим поведением. И, кстати, приписали ему то, что бродил в неположенное время — после отбоя — по лагерю. Короче, в целом вердикт звучит как «Помочился у домика директора после отбоя».  
В изоляторе тепло, уютно, но безобразно скучно. Это ещё сильнее смахивает на тюрьму, Дженсену выть хочется от отчаяния. Два раза в день к нему приходят с едой. То Стив заходит, то Том, один раз прискакивает Майк, передаёт «посылку» помимо еды. Дженсен долго смеётся, глядя на порножурнал в его руках. «Ну, — думает он, — раз других развлечений нет...».   
Дженсен листает журнал до глубокой ночи, так и не выбрав картинку, на которую можно было бы подрочить. То есть, можно, наверное, на все, но при таком состоянии, когда хочется себя жалеть или корить, уже не до «дрочить». Может, стоит попросить Майка, когда в следующий раз придёт, принести ему что-нибудь другое?   
Дженсен так и засыпает с рукой в штанах, отбросив на пол журнал. Ему снится улыбающийся Джаред, который ни в какую не хочет отпускать его из лагеря. Он учит его грести, показывает технику, но каким-то странным образом вёсла в его руках превращаются в лыжные палки, и вот он уже едет вниз по заснеженной горе, и Дженсен смеётся и мчится за ним. Они доезжают до финиша одновременно, и Джаред радостно стискивает Дженсена в объятьях. Они идут отогреваться у камина. В комнате сухо и жарко, а Джаред улыбается так, как никто и никогда не улыбался Дженсену. Наклоняется вдруг и шепчет:  
— Ты умеешь плавать, Дженсен?..  
Касается его плеч руками, проводит по груди и ведёт ниже. Одну кладёт на поясницу, другой гладит по промежности. Дженсен забывает, как дышать, подаётся вперёд, ближе.  
— Да! — хрипит он, не понимая, ответ ли это на заданный или безмолвный вопрос.   
Просыпается Дженсен с мокрыми трусами и липкой чуть подсохшей спермой на руке.  
— Блять, — он откидывается обратно на кровать и накрывает лицо подушкой.

+++

  
— Вот, новости из лагеря за неделю — Том тебе их записал, Стив говорит, что скучает, а Майк передал вот это. Не знаю, что это, но, наверное, хоть какое-то чтиво, — пожимает плечами Джаред, заходя в комнату. — Ты что, спишь?   
Дженсен подскакивает на кровати, кое-как пытается пятками запихать журнал под кровать и быстро кладёт ногу на ногу, скрывая возбуждение. Чёрт его дёрнул вспоминать сон. Да ещё и в красках. А потом додумывать разные детали, от которых сразу по телу бегут мурашки, и хочется краснеть.   
— Ты что тут делаешь? — как-то неприлично визгливо это звучит. Дженсен откашливается, собирается с мыслями и строго смотрит на Джареда. Только его здесь не хватало. Точнее, похоже, его-то здесь и не хватало, и вот он, припёрся.  
— Я твой вожатый, я должен проверить, всё ли с тобой в порядке.  
— Вены не перерезал, не повесился. Всё в порядке. Спасибо-за-визит-приветы-и-еду-всё-пока.  
Джаред удивлённо вздёргивает брови, откладывает принесённое на стол и осёдлывает стул напротив Дженсена, развернув его спинкой вперёд. Дженсен старается не пялиться на бёдра Джареда, обтянутые тонким хлопком шорт. Но они просто приковывают к себе взгляд.   
Джаред не смотрит на лицо Дженсена, и на том спасибо, и не видит всю ту гамму эмоций, посещающих Дженсена в этот самый момент. Кричать хочется.  
— Слушай, Дженсен. Я знаю, ты считаешь, что я фрик какой-нибудь. Придурок, идиот?  
«Да, да, считаю, боже, прекрати, пожалуйста, всё это, я же сейчас взорвусь», — думает Дженсен, но вместо того, чтобы ответить, просто через силу закрывает глаза и качает головой.   
— Да точно считаешь. Вон, как морщишься.  
«Р-р-р-р-р-р!».  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что ты отличный парень. И ты далеко пойдёшь. Ну, там, когда окончишь школу и всё такое. Уверен на сто процентов, что родители наплели, что тебе здесь помогут найти себя и прочее в том же духе. Я же не собираюсь тебе читать лекции. Думаю, ты заметил, что я вообще ничего такого глобального не делаю. Мы с ребятами занимаемся — да. Но в основном мы веселимся. Разве нет? А что зарядка так рано, так это просто для здоровья полезно.  
«Просто свали отсюда».  
— Угу.  
— Я чего ещё сказать-то хотел? Завтра-то тебе можно уже будет вернуться в лагерь. Я хотел, чтобы ты пришёл на занятия по гребле. Потому что, ну, я вижу в тебе потенцию...  
«Что-о-о-о?».  
— Прости. Потенциал в смысле. Упс, вечно путаюсь в словах, — Джаред снова улыбается этой-своей-улыбкой и смущённо пожимает плечами.   
Дженсену кажется, что он сейчас кончит от одного только вида сидящего рядом Джареда.   
— Ну, ладно, я пойду. До завтра, Дженсен.  
— Да-пока-спасибо-до-завтра, — кивает Дженсен, наблюдая за тем, как Джаред встаёт и протягивает ему руку для рукопожатия.  
— Ты красный какой-то, ты не простудился?  
— Нет-всё-хорошо-отстань.  
— Ты уверен? — Джаред шагает к нему и кладёт свою огромную горячую руку ему на лоб. Дженсен закатывает глаза и не может сдержать стона.   
— Ты горишь, ложись, я позову медсестру! — Джаред настойчиво нажимает на его плечи, заставляя «развязать» тот клубок рук и ног, что Дженсен отчаянно конструировал, чтобы не пропалиться. — Сэнди мигом тебя подлатает. Будешь как новенький.  
Дженсену удаётся только слабо взбрыкнуть, когда Джаред поднимает с пола край одеяла, пытаясь укрыть его. И замечает валяющийся у кровати злополучный журнал.   
Дженсен проваливается сквозь землю, кажется. Джаред глядит на журнал, затем на Дженсена, опускает взгляд на его пах, и Дженсену хочется умереть. Он рывком отбирает у Джареда одеяло, которое тот всё ещё сжимает в руке и, накинув его на себя, резко отворачивается, шумно выдыхая.   
Глупость, конечно, так смущаться эрекции. Тем более, Джаред увидел журнал. И вообще это он в первый же день шутил про стояки. Но Дженсен не может отделаться от ужасной мысли, что стоит-то у него вовсе не на девочек из журнала, а на Джареда, который, сволочь, не уходит, а только громко дышит, стоя над ним.   
Дженсен через силу заставляет себя обернуться и смотрит снизу вверх прямо Джареду в глаза.  
— Неловко с потенцией получилось, — чешет затылок Джаред, и Дженсена заметно отпускает. Тот смущён не меньше его, и, кажется, хочет извиниться, но не находит слов.   
— Поможешь? — окончательно приходит в себя и наглеет Дженсен.  
Джаред распахивает глаза, на пару секунд в них мелькает замешательство. Потом он расплывается в похабной усмешке.  
— Не маленький, справишься, — разворачивается и уходит.   
«Не маленький — это он про что?».  
Дженсен переворачивается на живот и воет в подушку, начиная трахать матрас.

+++

  
На следующий день, когда время его заточения подходит к концу, Дженсен возвращается в лагерь и тут же оказывается погребённым под кучей-малой, которую устраивают Стив, Том и Майк. Джаред стоит рядом и угорает над ними — великовозрастными придурками.   
Когда его поднимают на ноги и бережно отряхивают от пыли, Дженсену вдруг впервые не хочется покидать это место. Ради таких вот друзей он, пожалуй, может и задержаться. А если ещё бонусом будет вот эта самая улыбка Джареда, с которой он подходит и хлопает Дженсена по плечу, искренне радуясь его возвращению — то вообще, кажется, жизнь прекрасна. Или это всё постогразменная нега (он успел подрочить перед тем, как покинул изолятор), и всё пройдёт ближе к обеду? Кто его знает, пока он чувствует себя счастливым.  
— Отлично, наш принц вернулся, значит будем грести! — радостно голосит Джаред и пускается в какой-то танец, который больше походит на приступ эпилепсии. Дженсен ржёт над ним и непроизвольно облизывает губы, глядя, как капельки пота блестят от солнца на загорелых плечах и шее.   
— Ты больше не хочешь от нас сбегать? — хлопает его по плечу Том.  
Дженсен усмехается и пожимает плечами, не отводя взгляда от припустившего к воде с воплем «Кто последний — тот дурак!» Джареда.   
— Нет, я посмотрю по поведению, — отвечает наконец он.  
— По чьему? — спрашивает Майк, который уложил Стива на лопатки и теперь взгромоздился на него сверху.  
— По общему, — смеётся Дженсен и тоже срывается с места следом за Джаредом.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

  
— Итак, сегодня у нас будет занятие по спасению утопающего! — радостно оповещает Джаред, разглядывая сидящих на мостике парней.   
Все они одеты в одни только плавки, так как занятие напрямую связано с нырянием. На Джареде тоже отсутствует майка, но поверх плавок натянуты ярко-жёлтые шорты.  
— Ну-ка, скажите мне, сколько длится клиническая смерть? — Джаред удивлённо смотрит на взметнувшуюся вверх руку. — Дженсен?  
— Клиническая смерть длится от двух до шести минут, сэ-э-эр, — ехидничает тот.   
Джаред кивает и улыбается.   
— Верно, да. А при утоплении в пресной воде клиническая смерть длится от двух до четырёх минут, поэтому следует как можно скорее начать реанимацию. Какая реанимация необходима?  
— Дыхание рот в рот, — хором отвечают парни и довольно ухмыляются.   
Джаред снова кивает, наклоняется к мешку, который притащил специально для этого занятия, и вытаскивает оттуда «тренажёр». Раздаются удивлённые смешки, свист и улюлюканье.   
— Ну, да, она мне всё равно не нравилась. Жуткая какая-то. Но на ней вы будете тренироваться, — Джаред кидает надувную секс-куклу в воду и берёт в руки секундомер. — Выстраивайтесь в очередь, будете спасать даму. По сигналу ныряете в воду и оказываете помощь.  
Джаред улыбается, не выпуская свистка изо рта, и, подмигнув, дует. Первым срывается с мостика Майк. Он устраивает целое шоу, пока «реанимирует» утопленницу. Джареду то и дело приходится прикрикивать на парня, чтобы тот держал руки у неё на груди, а не между ног. А то, как Майк присасывается к её рту, достойно категории «не для детей». В итоге Майкл затрачивает на всё семь минут.  
— Твоя дама сердца умерла, чувак, ты лузер, — хлопает его Джаред по плечу, но Майк уходит «со сцены» с победным видом. Ребята аплодируют ему и пожимают руки. — Ладно, пошутили хорошо, теперь к делу. Мы не будем использовать «даму» не по назначению, она страшная, согласен, пусть тонет. Разбейтесь на пары, будете практиковаться в массаже сердца и дыхании.  
— Мы что, будем целоваться? Фу-у-у! — кричит кто-то из толпы.  
— Вы будете _оказывать помощь_ утопающему, и здесь уже не важно, какого пола, религиозной принадлежности и расы человек, вам всё понятно? — строго, совсем на себя не похоже, рявкает Джаред. — Жертву не выбирают.  
Парни притихают на мгновение, затем быстренько распределяются по парам. Джаред смотрит на образовавшиеся пять пар и Дженсена.   
— А где Стив? — спрашивает Джаред, оглядываясь.  
— Ему нездоровится, он в лазарете с утра, — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, отвечает Дженсен.   
Джаред чешет в затылке, смотрит на остальных ребят, активно думает, как поступить, и обречённо вздыхает. Видимо, придётся.  
— Ладно, будешь со мной в паре, да... — он запинается, не зная, что сказать. Может, предложить ему пойти в паре с Томом, а он уж с Майком как-нибудь выкрутится?  
Дженсен вскидывает на него удивлённый взгляд и как-то неуверенно кивает.   
— Ладно, «утопленники» — в воду. «Спасатели» ждут команду. Нет, стоп. Сначала показательное выступление. Дженсен, ныряй.  
— _Я_ утопающий?  
— Ну не я же, ты же меня на берег не затащишь.  
— Вообще-то жертву не выбирают, — фыркает Дженсен. Джаред закатывает глаза, делает шаг вперёд и толкает его в воду. Дженсен успевает только возмущённо вскрикнуть в полёте.   
— Так будет с каждым, кто не будет слушаться! — подняв вверх палец, заявляет Джаред.   
Вынырнувший Дженсен что-то ворчит себе под нос.   
— Итак, смотрим, учимся, запоминаем, я буду комментировать.  
Он салютует ребятам и изящно ныряет, входя в воду почти без брызг.   
— Можно было обойтись и без ныряния, — ворчит Дженсен, когда Джаред подхватывает его сзади подмышки и почти укладывает на своё плечо так, чтобы голова оставалась над водой.  
— Утопающий может биться в конвульсиях, поэтому подплывать к нему следует со спины. Хватать за волосы или подмышки, это мы знаем, правильно? Хорошо.  
Дженсен в его руках обмякает, активно изображая «утонувшего». Джаред плывёт к берегу, вытаскивает Дженсена на песок и разворачивает к себе спиной. Вид капель, стекающих по голой коже, завораживает, и Джаред пару секунд пялится, прежде чем продолжить комментировать свои действия:  
— Пострадавшего надо положить так, чтобы голова оказалась внизу, для этого можно подогнуть под него колено, — Джаред, сглотнув, хватает Дженсена за колено и подтягивает его к груди, так и оставляет. Получившуюся позу он тщательно оглядывает: зад, обтянутый плавками, является таким откровенным зрелищем, что не остаётся места для фантазии. Просто всё перед тобой. Джаред закусывает щёку и давит в себе стон и желание, старательно отводя взгляд от ложбинки между ягодицами.  
Он с трудом кивает, смотрит на молча наблюдающих ребят и возвращается к инструктажу, надеясь, что голос по-прежнему звучит нормально:  
— Нужно проверить, нет ли во рту чего-то. Туда могут попасть водоросли или песок. Челюсти могут быть сильно сжаты, поэтому... — он переводит дыхание, протягивает руку и нажимает на щёки Дженсена большим и средним пальцами, чтобы тот открыл рот, — поэтому нужно постараться, чтобы пострадавший челюсть раскрыл. Только не надо ломать. Пальцем прочистить ротовую полость...  
Дженсен дышит. Дженсен не утопленник. Во рту у Дженсена влажно и жарко, Джаред чувствует это уже кончиком указательного пальца, он едва дотрагивается до губ Дженсена, изображая, что вычищает из его рта всё ненужное. Он уже собирается перевернуть Дженсена на спину, когда чувствует, как тот сначала касается кончика пальца языком, а затем просто всасывает его в рот. Джаред давится вздохом и забывает, что собирался сказать. Парням на мостике не видно, что делает Дженсен и как реагирует на это Джаред.  
«Вот же сучонок...» — думает Джаред, желая только одного — не возбуждаться. Ну и ещё не начать трахать рот Дженсена пальцами, да.  
— Из тебя... неправильный утопленник, — шепчет Джаред, с трудом беря себя в руки.   
Он переворачивает Дженсена на спину. Тот какое-то мгновение улыбается — так, что отвести взгляда от губ невозможно, — а затем снова «утопает».  
— Дальше идёт массаж сердца и дыхание рот в рот или рот в нос. Рот в рот, разумеется, эффективнее, — снова громко комментирует Джаред.  
Он кладёт сложенные ладони на грудь Дженсена — как же хочется провести пальцами — и, вздохнув, начинает нажимать. После трёх ритмичных нажатий он зажимает Дженсену нос и дует в рот. Это ведь не поцелуй даже, но Джареда точно током прошибает по всему телу.   
Не ожидавший подобного Дженсен распахивает глаза и кашляет.  
— Я тебя спас, — улыбается Джаред.   
Дженсен смотрит на него совершенно офигевше. Что ж, это нормальная такая месть за «минет пальцу».  
— О-о-о, Джаред, спаси его ещё раз, я уже почти! — слышится с мостика насмешливый голос Майка. Джаред оборачивается в его сторону: парень сидит, широко расставив ноги, изображает рукой, что активно себе дрочит, и закатывает глаза, приоткрыв рот.   
— М-м-м, моя очередь? — хрипло спрашивает Дженсен, и до Джареда доходит, что он всё ещё прижимает того к песку и практически лежит на нём.

 

+++

  
Джаред не решается поменяться с Дженсеном ролями и позволить «спасти» себя. Он оставляет ребят практиковаться и, ссылаясь на неотложные дела, малодушно сматывается в сторону лазарета. Надо срочно поговорить с Сэнди.   
В лазарете, как и сказал Дженсен, сидит Стив. Он не кажется таким уж слишком больным, так что Джаред быстренько вручает ему все препараты, которые выписала Сэнди, и выставляет за дверь.  
— Сэнди, мне очень срочно надо... очень, — он запинается, старается взять себя в руки, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Запускает пальцы в волосы, и только когда взволнованная Сэнди подаёт ему стакан воды, усмиряет дыхание и садится на кушетку напротив подруги.  
— Ну? Рассказывай.  
— Сэнди, он — дьявол!  
Лицо Сэнди вытягивается, она пару раз моргает, а затем начинает заливисто хохотать. Джаред знает, что подруга всегда выслушает, поддержит и даже дельный совет даст. Так что он в один глоток осушает стакан и начинает жаловаться.

+++

  
Неделя обучения гребле проходит как-то стремительно и почти незаметно. Ребята неплохо справляются, а вот Дженсен отстаёт. То ли не совсем понимает, что от него хотят, то ли специально выпендривается, чтобы позлить Джареда. По крайней мере, так кажется, потому что Эклз после того случая со «спасением» вообще ведёт себя как-то странно. Будто только и делает, что пытается привлечь к себе внимание. То посмотрит не так, то встанет слишком близко, то губы свои оближет, и Джаред тут же краснеет (как подросток, честное слово) — вспоминает ощущение горячего мокрого языка на своём пальце. А во время последнего занятия Дженсен вообще делает всё наперекор тому, что говорит Джаред, и это невозможно бесит. Дженсен же только смотрит невинно и хлопает длинными ресницами. На вопросы Джареда искренне отвечает, что не понял техники.   
Джаред мысленно матерится, с каждым днём ему всё труднее держать себя в руках перед этим ходячим искушением. Будь он подростком, как Эклз, всё было бы проще в миллион раз. Это даже Сэнди ему сказала, что он дурак. Что пусть даже думать забудет об этом «дьяволе». Но Эклз же изводит его! Он чувствует себя маньяком. Поэтому, если что-то случится, он честно скажет: «жертва сама напрашивалась, ведь напрашивалась же!»  
Порой выть хочется. А руки от дрочки вечерами уже болят. Конечно, возможно, что болят они таки от вёсел, но не факт!   
Джаред соглашается на индивидуальное занятие. Он садится в байдарку «головным», Дженсен умещается напротив, беря в руки вёсла.  
— Ты должен видеть и чувствовать, что делают твои товарищи, а они должны чувствовать тебя. Вы двигаетесь вместе и в унисон. Это как в сексе, Дженсен, — он прикусывает язык, видя лёгкое смущение Дженсена.   
Вообще, это вполне такое логичное сравнение, только не когда спермотоксикоз мучает уже который день. И не с тем, на кого стоит и кого хочется, вопреки тому, что это неправильно по многим причинам.  
— Ну, то есть в нормальном сексе, когда ты чувствуешь партнёра, а не лежишь бревном, или он не лежит бревном, потому что если он — ты — лежишь бревном, то это же ужасно, за тебя приходится делать всю работу и двигаться, двигаться... — выпаливает он это всё на одном дыхании и выстанывает протяжное «чё-о-о-орт», когда понимает, что его уносит.   
Дженсен сидит, опустив голову, и смущённо улыбается.   
— Или как в танце, — тихо произносит он.   
— Да! Да, танец! Давай остановимся на танце, — Джаред облегчённо вздыхает, беря в руки вёсла, — я веду.   
Они отплывают метров на пятьдесят от берега, и там Джаред приостанавливает байдарку, чтобы передохнуть. Дженсен тоже отпускает вёсла и смотрит в упор.   
— Ну, вроде понятно, да? Ты двигаешься так же, как ребята из команды, вроде всё просто. У нас же получилось, — говорит Джаред, чтобы нарушить тишину и перебить настойчивое пение красного краба у себя в голове: «Kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la... Go on and _kiss the girl!_ »   
— Да, я всё понял, — Дженсен кивает и зачем-то придвигается ближе. Джареду становится жарко. Даже несмотря на то, что солнце уже почти село, а воздух в горах прохладный по вечерам, ему жарко. Он отстраняется назад, байдарка качается. Дженсен протягивает руку и проводит кончиками пальцев по его бицепсу.   
— Дженсен? — хрипит Джаред, пытаясь отстраниться.  
— Джаред, — припечатывает Дженсен и тянется к нему всем корпусом.  
_«GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL!»_  
Джаред дёргается совсем резко, и байдарка переворачивается.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7.**

  
Майкл как-то рассказывает об «исповедальне» в лагере, когда они сидят у костра и жарят зефир на прутиках.   
— Ну, это вообще не то, чтобы исповедальня настоящая, это туалет. Точнее бывший туалет. Им давно уже никто не пользуется по назначению. Сток завален землёй, и туда приходят высказаться, поговорить с приклеенным к дверце изображением священника. Всё просто. Где-нибудь вечером, когда все спят, идёшь туда и высказываешь ему всё, что накопилось.  
— Ага, а на следующее утро весь лагерь знает твои грязные секреты, — смеясь, подхватывает Том.  
— А вот и нет, мои никто не знает, — заверяет Майк.  
— Да ладно, всем известно, что ты давно дрочишь на нашу медсестру и боишься брокколи, потому что они выглядят как мозги.   
Дженсен смеётся вместе со всеми и забывает об этой «исповедальне» ровно до того момента, когда его глупый план «соблазнения» катится под откос.   
После случая в байдарке он старается не смотреть Джареду в глаза. Хотя тот ведёт себя как обычно: подкалывает, веселится, травит пошлые шуточки и общается с Дженсеном так же, как с остальными. Это дико обижает, раздражает и бесит. Чёрт знает, что нашло тогда на Дженсена, что он полез целоваться. Сперма в мозг вдарила, наверное. Ему никогда так не хотелось кого-то, чтобы аж пальцы на ногах поджимались, чтобы дыхание спирало и чтобы дрочить каждый вечер до искр перед глазами.   
Он идёт в «исповедальню», чтобы высказаться. С тем же успехом он мог бы поговорить с кем-то очень болтливым в лагере. Но на тот момент его не волнует, что кто-то может услышать, или что в бывшем туалете стоят жучки. Не волнует так же и то, что его после такого сочтут извращенцем.   
Он просто приходит к месту, о котором говорил Майк, заходит в кабинку и закрывает за собой дверцу. Освещая фонариком выцветшую и потрёпанную фотографию священника, Дженсен вздыхает:  
— Я так больше не могу, ну! Что я за неправильный такой? Сначала у меня не получается отсюда смотаться, потому что этот кретин решил, что издеваться надо мной будет забавным. Теперь я... теперь я смирился, да, и опять всё из-за него, а он даже не замечает, что я... я хочу его, чёрт. То есть, господи... а, один хрен. Я хочу его, а он, он... Что мне делать, а? Блин, ну и что я делаю сейчас? Разговариваю сам с собой, как последний псих. Надо просто снова попытаться свалить отсюда, наверное. Только... не хочется подводить. Подведу ребят и Джареда. Но ещё два месяца таких измывательств я не выдержу. Я уже себе мозоли натёр, думая о нём, ну нормально, а?  
Дженсен роняет голову на руки и тяжело вздыхает.  
— Этот туалет сломан.   
Дженсен дёргается, словно его ударили. Ему в глаза светит яркий луч фонаря, он недовольно щурится, подняв взгляд. Нашедший его Джаред не улыбается привычно, просто смотрит поверх его головы в стенку туалета.  
— Я знаю, — бурчит Дженсен и соскакивает с насыпанной горки.   
— Иди в корпус, — ровно говорит Джаред, и Дженсену хочется как следует его встряхнуть.  
Он только кивает молча и уходит к домику. Остаётся гадать, как много из его «исповеди» услышал Джаред.

+++

  
В начале июля Джаред объявляет о том, что они с группой идут в поход в горы. Майк радостно взвизгивает и лезет обнимать Джареда. Тот с удовольствием лапает Майка и улыбается всем так же светло, как и всегда. Дженсену эгоистично хочется, чтобы _так_ Джаред улыбался только ему.   
Вверх они идут восемь часов, за которые Дженсен успевает набить себе кучу синяков, познакомиться с ядовитым плющом и наступить на муравейник. Все ржут над ним, как ненормальные. Особенно забавляется Джаред, которому то и дело приходится проверять, всё ли с ним в порядке и не начались ли осложнения из-за раздражения от плюща.   
Дженсен никогда в жизни не был в походах, и о том, как ставить палатку, он знает ровно столько же, сколько пещерный человек знает о пользовании телефоном. Разумеется, ему тут же пытаются помочь, но в итоге становится только хуже. Дженсен уже готов спать под открытым небом, когда к нему подходит улыбающийся Джаред и ловко помогает вбить колышки в землю и закрепить палатку.  
— Если останешься под открытым небом на ночь — наутро от тебя не останется живого места, — сообщает он Дженсену и, приподнимая полог палатки, пропускает его внутрь.  
Стив, с которым он собирается делить палатку, как раз возвращается с кучей хвороста для костра, и Дженсен задумывается, почему это он не пошёл за «топливом»?   
Ночью они сидят у костра, кормят комаров, жгут зефир и пастилу и рассказывают страшилки. Правда, все больше ржут, чем пугаются, но от этого ещё веселее. Стив достаёт из палатки гитару и начинает играть «Stand by me» Бэна Кинга, и Дженсен не выдерживает — поёт. Видеть на лицах парней удивление так приятно. А ещё приятнее, что во время всей песни Джаред не сводит с него внимательного взгляда, словно оценивает. Им со Стивом аплодируют и свистят, и Дженсену хочется улыбаться во весь рот. Они оба раскланиваются, с удовольствием принимая заслуженные овации.  
На ночь Дженсен устраивается нехотя и долго, а потом ещё ворочается минут пятнадцать, прежде чем провалиться в сон. Просыпается он посреди ночи из-за какого-то шороха. Открывает глаза и видит, как пробравшийся в их со Стивом палатку Джаред выдавливает тому на лицо зубную пасту. Усы как у Сальвадора Дали получаются отменно. Дженсен собирается возразить, но Джаред закрывает ему рот рукой, а другой, с зажатым тюбиком, прижимает палец к своим губам. Дженсен согласно кивает и провожает выбирающегося из палатки Джареда взглядом.   
Наутро все просыпаются измазанные пастой. Все, кроме них с Джаредом. Дженсен искренне смеётся над видом Тома, щеголяющего с белыми бровями и «бородой».

 

+++

  
— Правда или вызов! — хлопает в ладоши Джаред, усаживаясь у костра следующим вечером.   
— Это девчачья забава, — отзывается Фрэнк Митчелл.  
— Значит, ты первый и выберешь себе наказание, — скалится Джаред.  
— Может, лучше в «Я никогда не»? — предлагает Майкл.  
— У тебя есть алкоголь? — тут же строго замечает Джаред, и Майк быстро мотает головой.   
— Тогда правда или вызов? Фрэнк?  
— Вызов.  
— Принеси ещё дров, будь другом, что-то холодно становится.   
Дженсен смеётся, глядя на недовольного Фрэнка, который нехотя поднимается и уходит в темноту леса.   
— Итак, кто следующий? Дженсен! — Джаред потирает руки, и ему уже страшно, что тот может попросить его сделать, если он выберет «вызов». А если выберет «правду», что тот заставит рассказать?  
— Я — пас, — выдыхает Дженсен.  
— Эй, так дела не делаются. Правда или вызов? — не отстаёт Джаред.  
Дженсен хмурится.  
— Правда.   
— Ты девственник? — выпаливает Майк вперёд Джареда, и Дженсен буквально чувствует, как его уши начинают гореть. Он трясёт головой, надеясь, что это сойдёт за отрицательный ответ.  
— Врёшь же! — подкалывает Майк.  
— Нет! — возмущается Дженсен, потом добавляет чуть тише. — У меня была... у меня была Дэннил. Да.  
Дэннил тогда сказала, что не могла не помочь другу, он ведь так мучился, переходный возраст всё же. Упоминать об этом и о том, что полноценного секса у них так и не случилось, потому что Дженсен кончил только оттого, что Дэннил тогда просто ему отдрочила и раздвинула ноги, он не собирался. Они оба были голые и Дженсен почти вставил, так что это должно считаться.   
— Хэй, ты сам-то чем можешь похвастаться? — фыркает вдруг Джаред, глядя на Майка. Дженсен ему благодарен и одновременно ненавидит. За то, что он вроде и спас ситуацию, но при этом Дженсену всё же пришлось пережить эти полминуты позора перед всеми. Всё из-за дурацкой игры.  
— Ну, у меня были Синди, Кристи, Мини, Карла и Зои с Сашей — они близняшки, — перечисляет Майк, загибая пальцы.  
— Знаем мы твоих близняшек. Знакомьтесь: левая и правая! — Том хватает Майка за запястья, демонстрируя его ладони и смеётся вместе с остальными, в то время пока Дженсен пытается не смотреть на Джареда. А тот, зараза, как будто специально, чтобы ещё сильнее смутить, взгляда не отводит.

+++

  
В лагерь они возвращаются через три дня. Дженсен прямо на подходе к тропинке сильно подворачивает ногу, и весь оставшийся путь его несёт на себе Джаред. Дженсен первые пятнадцать минут пытается протестовать и выкрутиться из Джаредовой хватки, но тот даже слушать не хочет, приходится смириться.   
— Не неси меня хотя бы как девчонку, — вздыхает Дженсен, и Джаред останавливается.  
— А как мне тебя нести? Как мешок с картошкой?  
— Нет! Дай на спину заберусь. Хотя я могу ходить, знаешь.  
— Молчи и залезай, давай. Только не задуши, — просит Джаред, когда Дженсен обхватывает его стальные плечи.   
Дженсен убивает в себе желание уткнуться носом в торчащие вихры на затылке и втянуть воздух носом, чтобы почувствовать запах Джареда.   
Сэнди радостно встречает «больных», угощает конфетами — которые съедает Джаред, пока она бинтует Дженсену ногу — и спрашивает, что интересного было в походе. Дженсен тычет пальцем в свою лодыжку, Джаред облизывает пальцы, перемазанные в сахаре, и широко улыбается, пожимая плечами.  
— Отлично, надо повторить, — отзывается он, а потом оглядывается по сторонам. — А тянучек у тебя не осталось?

+++

  
Дженсену прописывают постельный режим, и он несколько дней не занимается греблей, не ходит на поле для гольфа и не наяривает круги по лесу, играя в очередную придуманную Джаредом игру — и это грустно. Зато его кормят конфетами, не беспокоят по пустякам, и Джаред приходит часто и рассказывает о том, как парни продвигаются в искусстве гребли. Дженсену надоедает постельный режим уже на четвёртый день, и он просто самостоятельно ковыляет к мостику, чтобы посмотреть, как работают ребята. Точнее, он больше пялится на полуголого мокрого Джареда, чем на технику, но признаваться-то в этом не собирается. А когда Джаред смотрит в его сторону, он нарочно облизывает губы, откидывается на ствол дерева или играет бровями. Джаред думает, что он шутит? Ну, пусть.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

  
Джареду отлично живётся в лагере с его незамутнённым похотью сознанием и поведением, как у пятилетнего. Его многие любят за то, что он не ставит себя выше подопечных, дружит с каждым из своих ребят, и поощряет то, что запрещают другие вожатые. Ему не раз прилетало за это от Эрика, но всегда всё заканчивалось хорошо. Он никогда не жаловался на лагерную жизнь. И радовался каждому новому дню, как грёбанный хиппи — он знает, как его называют некоторые из ребят. Всё радужно и солнечно. До того момента, как здесь появляется Эклз. Он до боли напоминает Джареду его самого в семнадцать. Он тоже всеми способами пытался вырваться из-под опеки родителей и учителей, показывал свой характер и наживал себе неприятности. И тогда нашёлся человек, который сумел сделать из него то, что он представляет собой сейчас. Джареду во что бы то ни стало хотелось стать таким же, как он. У него это отлично получалось. До этого лета.   
Из-за Дженсена он как с ума сходит. И дело вовсе не во внешности пацана. Да, он дико смазливый, даже чем-то похож на девчонку. Но в лагере куча таких симпатичных пижонов, на которых можно дрочить и которых хочется совратить. Не то, чтобы Джаред когда-либо думал кого-то совращать, нет. Он не настолько отчаянный и не настолько извращенец. Просто факт: на Дженсене его как переклинивает. Он слишком похож на него самого и слишком активно пытается показать, что совсем даже не против, если кое-кто конкретный начнёт его «совращать». Хотя он сам кого угодно...   
Дженсен снова начинает нарываться. Дерзит Эрику, грубит другим вожатым, выпендривается перед Джаредом — крутит задом, стреляет глазами, касается постоянно, и его хочется, хочется, хочется.   
Джаред закусывает кулак, когда кончает в носок, думая о Дженсене. О его румянце на щеках, когда он рассказывал о какой-то Дэннил. О его дерзких взглядах из-под ресниц, о его облизанных губах... Всё это так противоречит друг другу, но такой уж этот Дженсен.  
Всё сложно, и Джаред чувствует какое-то мазохистское удовольствие, желая, чтобы это не прекращалось. Или наоборот, не желая, когда как.   
На следующий же день после того, как Сэнди снимает с Дженсена бинты, тот тут же куда-то пропадает из лазарета, и его не видно нигде несколько часов. Джаред пытается убедить себя, что ему до этого нет дела, но что-то подсказывает, что от Эклза можно ожидать всякого. Так и происходит.  
Джаред подходит к спортивному корпусу, как раз когда Дженсена пытаются разнять с парнем из «зелёных». Эклз выкрикивает какие-то ругательства, ударяя кулаком по лицу парня, а тот в ответ сильно пихает его, делая подсечку, и Дженсен падает на спину в кусты. Как только проходит первый ступор, Джаред мгновенно срывается с места. «Зелёного» как раз оттаскивают Крис и Нил. Подошедший Эрик кричит что-то о дисциплине и о её отсутствии. Джаред молча помогает Дженсену подняться на ноги и с сожалением смотрит на кровавые подтёки на скулах и челюсти. Осматривает руки и кончиками пальцев стряхивает грязь с разбитых костяшек.   
Малькольма — так зовут парня, с которым дрался Дженсен — тут же уводят Дэвид и Сэнди. Эрик продолжает кричать и обвинять парней. Дженсен зло смотрит на Джареда и сплёвывает кровь на землю.  
— Вот какого хрена, Дженсен? — не выдерживает он и встряхивает его за плечи. Дженсен морщится недовольно, но упрямо молчит.   
Малькольм Картер отделывается разбитым носом и выговором, а Дженсена снова засаживают в изолятор с «последним предупреждением». Эрик долго высказывает Джареду и Дэвиду, что он думает по поводу их подопечных, о них самих и этом лагере в целом. Потом Дэвида отпускают, а Джареду достаётся ещё одна порция ругательств директора. Он почти не слушает, думает только о том, пришла ли уже Сэнди к Дженсену, осмотрела ли повреждения.   
Как только Эрик разрешает идти, Джаред выскакивает из домика директора и едва не сбивает подходящую Сэнди с ног.   
— Джаред! Эй-эй-эй, ковбой, притормози! Ты куда так рвёшься? — спрашивает подруга, положив руки ему на грудь.  
— К Дженсену, — честно отвечает Джаред.   
Сэнди качает головой.  
— Пойдём со мной, дурачина.  
Джаред не спрашивает, зачем, просто послушно идёт следом за Сэнди в лазарет, то и дело оглядываясь в сторону изолятора. За деревьями домика не видно, но это Джареда не волнует.   
Сэнди роется в шкафчиках и достаёт какие-то тюбики и баночки.  
— Он упал на куст ежевики, очень неудачно. Шипы я вытащила, но раны не обработала, только промыла, — она ставит перед впавшим в ступор Джаредом баночки с кремом. — Намажешь ему спину, только осторожно, предупреди, что будет щипать. Это охлаждающая и антисептическая. Эта — заживляющая. Минут через пятнадцать после первой.   
Джаред кивает, смотря на баночки, и думает, как бы так технично свалить отсюда по быстрому, чтобы не пришлось мазать Дженсену спину. Он боится!   
— Лицо я ему уже обработала, так что всё хорошо, — задумчиво говорит Сэнди, явно о чём-то вспоминая. — А, дашь ему эти таблетки, скажешь принять перед сном. Вот, вроде всё.   
Сэнди закрывает ящички и кивает Джареду. Он смотрит на подругу, забыв, что надо дышать.

+++

  
Дженсен сидит на кровати ссутулившись, поджав под себя ноги. Смотрит перед собой как-то затравлено и не поднимает головы, когда входит Джаред. Только едва заметно передёргивает плечами и морщится от боли.  
— Ну и влип ты, парень, — вздыхает Джаред, даже не рассчитывая на ответ: Дженсен и не собирается ничего говорить. И говорить решает Джаред. — Эрик рвал и метал, обзывая тебя и Картера исчадьями ада, грозился выгнать вас обоих, но Дэвид очень просил за своего «зелёного». Спросишь, что делал я?  
Дженсен отрицательно качает головой.  
— А я скажу всё равно. Я молчал. Ты хочешь свалить — твоё право, я не собираюсь больше тебя здесь удерживать. Если тебе не нравится даже то, что ты видишь, делаешь и тебе плевать на друзей, — скатертью дорога, приятель. Выйдешь из изолятора и при первой же повинности — ворота лагеря открыты. За тобой придёт машина и отвезёт домой. К мамочке и папочке, и к Дэннил.  
Джаред прикусывает язык позже, чем собирался. Дженсен всё-таки поднимает голову и смотрит внимательно. Чтобы не играть в гляделки, Джаред подходит к столу и кладёт на него баночки, что вручила ему Сэнди.   
— Извини, — шепчет едва слышно Дженсен, и Джареду хочется пуститься в пляс, обнять его, сказать, что, разумеется, прощает. Что на самом деле совершенно не хочет, чтобы Дженсен уходил, просто на болевые точки давит. Однако он только кивает и открывает одну баночку.   
— Зачем ты ввязался в драку? — спрашивает он, подходя к Дженсену и жестом веля развернуться к нему спиной. Тот смотрит как-то подозрительно, испуганно что ли, потом с трудом разворачивается и укладывается на живот, лицом в подушку.  
Джаред вздыхает, глядя на царапины на спине Дженсена. В голове проскакивает жуткое сравнение с жертвой инквизиции, и он давит в себе желание озвучить это вслух. Останавливает взгляд на пояснице и прикусывает губу, стараясь не смотреть ниже. Хотя чего он там не видел? Дженсен молчит и явно игнорирует заданный ему вопрос. Джаред, зачерпнув побольше антисептика, начинает мазать спину, не предупредив, что может быть неприятно, и Дженсен дёргается, пытаясь отстраниться.

— Потерпи, будет щипать, — ехидно улыбается Джаред, размазывая антисептик кончиками пальцев.  
— Спасибо, что предупредил заранее, — глухо бурчит Дженсен в подушку, обнимая её обеими руками. Джареду становится его жалко, и он наклоняется над плечом и легко дует на намазанную кремом ранку. Эклз заметно дрожит, и кожа его покрывается мурашками.   
«Точно, — вспоминает Джаред, — охлаждающий эффект».   
— Так что случилось? — не отстаёт он.  
— Просто этот мудак обозвал меня плохим словом, — нехотя отвечает Дженсен и трётся носом о подушку, в очередной раз легко дёргаясь, когда Джаред замазывает последнюю ранку на пояснице.  
— Ты сам-то хоть слышишь, как это звучит? Я не верю тебе, — он отстраняется и откидывается на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. Дженсен не двигается, молчит, только дышит тяжело и рвано.   
— Не двигайся несколько минут.  
Поставив баночку на стол, Джаред подходит к тазу с водой и тщательно полощет руки, продолжая играть в молчанку. Он подходит к окну, разглядывает надвигающиеся тучи, потом роется в шкафчиках комода. Всячески отвлекается, только бы не смотреть на распластанного по кровати Дженсена. Слишком велико искушение. Слишком большая цена за слабость.   
Он находит запечатанный свёрток, который сам же принёс в прошлый раз Дженсену. Тот его здесь так и оставил. Решив, что не будет ничем зазорным посмотреть, он разрывает обёртку и давится смехом. Ещё один журнальчик с сиськами от Майка. Заботливые друзья такие заботливые. Джаред откладывает журнал на комод и подходит к Дженсену. Тот, повернув голову набок, наблюдает за ним, а когда он подходит, отворачивается к стене.   
— Сейчас ещё намажу кремом. Теперь жечь не должно, — Джаред садится обратно на стул и откручивает крышку другой баночки.   
Дженсен всё равно немного дёргается и дрожит, когда Джаред проводит масляной рукой по его спине. Он душит в себе ассоциации, которые вызывает у него скользкий крем, и просто решает продолжить допытываться у Дженсена о драке:  
— Если я назову тебя сейчас плохим словом, ты же не полезешь бить мне морду, — улыбается он. Не спрашивает, а утверждает, заранее зная ответ.  
— Ты мой вожатый, — тихо отвечает Дженсен  
— Даже если бы я им не был, — Джаред, наверное, слишком сильно нажимает, раз Дженсен шипит и вжимается в матрас. — Зачем ты полез в драку?  
— Он плохо отзывался о тебе, — сдаётся тот, и Джареда прошибает пот.   
«Он — что?».   
Джаред ведёт всей ладонью от шеи вниз по позвоночнику и останавливается только у резинки шорт.  
— О, за мою честь дерутся славные рыцари, мне это очень льстит, — шутит он, не находя других слов, потому что удивление, смешанное с нежностью, просто распирает изнутри.  
— Прекрати, — хрипло просит Дженсен, как кот прогибаясь вслед за рукой. Джаред улыбается и прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как в паху наливается теплом. Ещё пара минут такой пытки, и он не выдержит. Он прямо чувствует, как горят щёки и шея.  
— Что, Дженсен? Я правда очень польщён, — выдавливает он из себя, проводя руками и по бокам тоже, хотя там не так много царапин.   
Дженсен едва не урчит от удовольствия и дрожит — снова.   
— Не скажешь, что именно он сказал?  
— Не хочу об этом даже думать, — Дженсен дышит тяжело и отрывисто, то и дело дёргаясь то вперёд, то назад. Будто пытается убежать от прикосновения и одновременно получить ещё.  
— А ты всё-таки попробуй, — шепчет Джаред, уже совсем сходя с ума от вида такого Дженсена.  
— Он-назвал-тебя-грязным-пидором-мне-это-не-понравилось-я-ему-врезал. Доволен? — скороговоркой проговаривает тот, и Джаред замирает. Однако Дженсен не прекращает двигаться, и на Джареда обрушивается реальность:  
«О боже, он, что, трётся о матрас?»   
Кровь отливает от лица и устремляется к члену. Собраться, собраться с мыслями, почему это так сложно?   
Джаред снова кладёт обе руки на поясницу Дженсена и слегка сдавливает кожу пальцами.   
— Мне больше нравится слово «гомосексуалист», — доверительно сообщает он, наклонившись к уху Дженсена. — Сложное, зато красивое.   
Дженсен хрипит что-то неразборчивое в ответ и выгибается в пояснице, притискиваясь к рукам сильнее.   
Слетают все тормоза. Корить себя и заниматься самобичеванием Джаред решает потом. Он проводит правой рукой по боку Дженсена, касается пальцами живота и опускает ладонь ещё ниже, втискивая её между кроватью и парнем. Тот глухо стонет, приподнимая зад, когда Джаред ожидаемо натыкается на горячее и твёрдое. Он бесцеремонно забирается под резинку шорт, а затем и трусов, и обхватывает ладонью член Дженсена.  
Хочется бормотать какие-то глупые нежности, просить о чём-то несбыточном и ещё прощения просить, да. Но Джаред просто двигает рукой в такт движениям Дженсена и не может перестать глазеть на то, как у того очаровательно алеет шея, как играют мышцы под кожей, как натягивается ткань шорт на заднице.   
Дженсен замирает с тихим всхлипом, и Джаред чувствует жаркую влагу на ладони. Он осторожно высовывает руку из-под Дженсена, не зная, что сказать. Да он не знает даже, стоит ли что-то говорить. Плечи Дженсена дрожат. Джаред уже открывает рот, чтобы хотя бы извиниться, но Эклз его перебивает:  
— Уйди, а.  
— Дженсен.  
— Просто, пожалуйста, свали отсюда.   
Джаред удручённо кивает затылку Дженсена и молча уходит из домика.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

  
Оставшиеся пару дней в изоляторе Дженсен пребывает в шоке. Он каким-то непонятным образом — ну, точнее понятным, тормоза отказали — добивается своего и не знает, что делать дальше. Ему кажется, что он до сих пор ощущает ладонь Джареда у себя на члене. Его дыхание на плече и тот массаж, что для Дженсена оказался прелюдией.   
Думать сложно. Не думать — невозможно. Дженсен изводит себя представлениями о том, что теперь делать и как вести себя с Джаредом, когда он вернётся из изолятора. Само страшное — ему хочется продолжения. Хочется большего, чем просто мимолётная дрочка. Но посещают мысли, что Джаред, скорее всего, просто сжалился над Дженсеном, как и Дэннил тогда.   
От собственной ничтожности и жалости к себе хочется выть и биться головой об стенку. Дженсен радуется, что можно отвлечься на боль в заживающих царапинах. И не думать о том, во что он себя втянул. И о Джареде не думать. Однако последнего не получается.   
На следующий день намазать ему спину приходит Сэнди, и Дженсен прикусывает губу, чтобы не спросить про Джареда. Он просто молча терпит те несколько минут, пока Сэнди втирает мазь и напутствует насчёт лекарств. В следующий раз, когда она приходит, Дженсен не выдерживает:  
— А где... где Джаред? — руки Сэнди замирают на мгновение, но она спокойно отвечает:   
— В лагере, где ему ещё быть?  
Дженсен молчит, кусая губы, и не знает, что сказать.  
— Послушай, малыш, — он оборачивается на тихий голос. — Я не знаю, что тут произошло в прошлый раз, когда Джаред приходил к тебе, но то, как ведёт себя эта истеричка с того самого дня — ни в какие ворота не лезет. Пацаны от него шарахаться начинают, чего никогда не было. Я не прошу рассказывать мне, что у вас с ним происходит, но я уверена, что не всё так просто, как он меня уверяет. Так что послушай сюда, Дженсен...  
Дженсен опускает голову, не желая смотреть в глаза Сэнди, но она берёт его за подбородок и заставляет встретиться с ней взглядом:  
— Дженсен, послушай. Джаред взрослый человек, а ты ещё... ребёнок, — она вздыхает. — Собственно, на этой фразе мой монолог и должен бы закончиться, потому что я надеюсь на твоё понимание, хорошо?  
Дженсен обречённо кивает. Вот и совесть подоспела в лице медсестры. Ну, хорошо хоть не сверчок. Наверное, можно радоваться, что он настоящий мальчик.

+++

  
Дженсен не знает, радоваться ему его скорейшему избавлению от «карцера» или желать туда вернуться. Здесь он в любой момент может встретить Джареда, что нежелательно. Но в то же время Джареда хочется видеть просто нестерпимо сильно. Что делать вообще?  
Парни встречают его как всегда радостно, на этот раз не устраивая никаких набрасываний и заваливаний на землю. Стив и Том носятся вокруг него и вопят, что он крутой, что он герой, а Майк и вовсе ползает в ногах, умоляя на нём жениться.   
Дженсен несколько сомневается в собственной крутости, но не говорит друзьям ничего. Просто радуется возможности отвлечься от мыслей о Джареде и от слов Сэнди.   
Майк вдруг объявляет, что завтра у него день рождения, и Дженсен удивлённо пялится пару секунд на всё ещё валяющегося в траве друга.  
— А заранее предупредить? — возмущается он.   
— А ты бы в качестве подарка набил бы кому-нибудь морду? — хлопает глазами тот, глядя снизу вверх на Дженсена. Остаётся закатить глаза и кивнуть.   
Весь день Дженсен пытается поймать Джареда, чтобы с ним поговорить, но тот каждый раз умудряется исчезнуть из поля зрения как раз в тот момент, как Дженсен к нему подбирается. В итоге Дженсен остаётся наедине с чувством вины. Мелькает мысль сходить в «исповедальню», но он плюёт на неё и идёт спать ещё до отбоя.

+++

  
Следующим утром Дженсена будит вопль Джареда:  
— Вставай, именинник, и на зарядку! Залог хорошего здоровья — сто сорок восемь отжиманий! Тебе как виноватому, придётся сделать в два раза больше, но ты не переживай, мы тебе поможем, правда, ребята?  
— Ага, будем стоять рядом и считать, — зевает Том, поднимаясь с кровати.  
Дженсен смотрит на Джареда, взобравшегося на лестницу, он сграбастывает Майка в объятья, смачно и шумно чмокает того в лоб и треплет по макушке.   
Майк отчаянно рычит и вырывается из хватки Джареда, и только когда тот его отпускает, вздыхает облегчённо.   
Дженсен быстро подскакивает на кровати, боясь, что Джаред сейчас снова смоется и не даст шанса поговорить. О чём с ним говорить Дженсен не знает, но точно знает, что надо. Он собирается окликнуть уже выходящего за всеми Джареда, но тот сам оборачивается и, мягко улыбаясь, спрашивает:  
— Ты идёшь?  
Дженсен впадает в ступор на несколько секунд, затем кивает и буквально слетает по лестнице на пол.   
Все вместе они идут к воде и делают зарядку. Положенные полторы сотни отжиманий все игнорируют. Особенно Майк. Он прикидывается больным, падает с мостика и «тонет». Том ныряет за ним, но не успевает начать реанимацию, потому что Джаред дует в свисток и деланно укоризненно замечает:  
— А ну не устраивать мне тут порнуху среди бела дня.  
— Тебе можно, а нам нет? — обиженно надувает губы Майк. Том ехидно скалится и помогает другу подняться.   
Дженсен чувствует, как у него начинают краснеть щёки. И Джаред, похоже, соображает, что ляпнул, поэтому меняется в лице и старается побыстрее сменить тему на более нейтральную:  
— Так, Майки, в столовой тебя ждёт торт. На сегодня с занятиями покончено. Идём обжираться!  
Все с воплями срываются с места и припускают в сторону столовой наперегонки. Джаред провожает их взглядом, а Дженсен неотрывно смотрит на него.  
— А ты чего, не хочешь торта? — спрашивает его Джаред.  
— Берегу фигуру, — фыркает Дженсен и прикусывает язык.  
— Нормальная у тебя фигура, — вздыхает Джаред и собирает с мостика полотенца, которые разбросали парни.   
— Я поговорить хочу, — Дженсен переминается с ноги на ногу и подходит ближе к Джареду.   
Хочется коснуться его, очень.  
— Слушай, давай потом, а? Столько дел... — Джаред даже не разгибается, не смотрит в его сторону.   
— Когда потом? — хмурится Дженсен.  
— Ну, скажем, в следующем тысячелетии? — Джаред пожимает плечами и задорно улыбается.   
Дженсену хочется рычать.  
— Блин, Джаред, ты можешь побыть серьёзным?  
Лицо его тут же меняется, а Дженсену от этого становится не по себе.  
— А я серьёзен, Дженсен. Нам не о чем говорить, хорошо? Просто... Блин.  
— Только не извиняйся, — Дженсена передёргивает. Если Джаред сейчас начнёт извиняться за то, что тогда случилось, он его ударит. Наплевать, что тот больше его раза в два.  
— Ну, знаешь, я не собирался, если честно. Тебе же было хорошо. Скажешь, нет?  
— Я не...  
— Просто это неправильно, понятно? — Джаред вздыхает и отворачивается к озеру, нервно стискивая в руке мешок с полотенцами.  
— Мне плевать, — шепчет Дженсен, подходя почти вплотную.  
— А мне нет. Если кто-нибудь что-нибудь об этом узнает, нам обоим будет плохо.   
— Это из-за того, что я несовершеннолетний? Тебя могут уволить?   
— Да, Дженсен. Это в лучшем случае.   
Джаред оборачивается и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Дженсену хочется прижаться к нему, встать на цыпочки, поцеловать.   
— Иди, празднуй с ребятами, — Джаред мягко улыбается, и это бесит сильнее игнора. Дженсен хмурится.  
— Не надо меня прогонять, — шипит он сквозь зубы.   
Джаред же улыбается ещё шире и наклоняется к его уху. Когда дыхание касается кожи, Дженсена пробирает дрожью. Так приятно и боязно одновременно.  
— Напомню тебе, что ты первый меня прогнал тогда, — шепчет ему Джаред, и Дженсен не выдерживает — рычит. Обеими руками упирается Джареду в грудь и толкает.   
Ошарашенным Джаред выглядит только первую секунду, когда выныривает, а затем расплывается в довольном оскале.  
— Ты бы всё равно ушёл, — обиженно заявляет Дженсен.   
Джаред только откидывается на спину, закидывает руки за голову и с улыбкой отвечает:  
— Теперь-то мы этого не узнаем.  
Дженсен давит в себе желание раздражённо топнуть и просто молча покидает мостик.

+++

  
Майк основательно подготовился к своему дню рождения. В «волшебном сундуке» у их с Томом кроватей находится старина Джек в большом количестве, сигареты и трава. На вопрос как он всё это протащил в лагерь, Майки спокойно пожимает плечами и честно сообщает, что в прошлом году они с Томом оставили всю свою одежду здесь, а в этом году в рюкзаках привезли выпивку и прочую весёлую контрабанду. Дженсен восхищённо смотрит на всё это добро и мысленно радуется, что их корпус находится в отдалении от главного.   
Майки приглашал Джареда, но тот отказался, сославшись на заполнение отчётов и ещё какую-то ерундистику.   
Присутствие Джека Дэниелса кажется Дженсену манной небесной. Надраться хочется просто невероятно.   
Их группа из двенадцати человек отлично вписывается в их небольшой домик, и празднование начинается на всю катушку, когда Стив включает старый проигрыватель, Майк раздаёт всем пластиковые стаканчики, а Том надевает на голову шляпу шута.   
Дженсен ржёт над ребятами, говорит какие-то глупые и невтемные тосты, разливает виски на себя и ребят, поёт вместе с приёмником и, в общем, хорошо проводит время, ни о чём не думая.  
Том привязывает скотчем к запястьям два неизвестно откуда взявшихся магнита и, корча страшные рожи, протягивает руки к столику, с которого, дребезжа, поднимаются и прилепляются к запястьям вилки и ложки. Том вскрикивает радостно, глаза его горят.  
— Хэй, смотрите, я чёртов Магнето! — орёт он, демонстрируя вилки на запястьях.   
— А где рога со шлемом, где? — спрашивает Дженсен.  
Громче всех ржёт Майк, он осушает свой стаканчик и подскакивает к Тому:  
— Тогда я буду Профессором Иксом! Йухууу!  
— Ты не лысый.  
— Это можно легко исправить. Стив, тащи бритву!   
— И сломай ему ноги! — кричит Дженсен, за что получает в лоб пачкой чипсов и роняет стакан.

 

+++

  
— Ах, ты ж бля, а я тогда грёбанный Джонни Шторм! — Дженсен подпаливает рукав толстовки, которую натянул, потому что на улице довольно холодно. В какой момент они с ребятами решают вывалиться на свежий воздух, он не помнит. Но то, что они далеко заходят в лес, взяв с собой только спички, виски и гитару, это он помнит. Вот сейчас он пытается разжечь костёр, но вместо этого поджигает себя, и рукав загорается. Правда, не успевает Дженсен ничего почувствовать, как его кучей валят на землю и начинают бить. Он даже не брыкается, пережидая, когда избиения прекратятся.   
— Вы кончили? — спрашивает он у навалившихся на него друзей. Стив задумчиво чешет затылок, Том пожимает плечами, а Майки спрашивает:  
— А мы начинали?   
Костёр получается развести только с пятого раза, с последней спички. Дженсен запрещает всем дышать и чувствует себя в этот момент Брюсом Уиллисом из «Пятого элемента».   
Они сидят кружочком, выкуривают один косячок на четверых — остальные ребята расползлись по своим домикам или остались дрыхнуть там же, где и сидели — и мурлычат песни. Стив пытается что-то играть, и Дженсен понимает, что в каком бы друг не был состоянии, у него это шикарно получается.   
— Хочу отлить, — он поднимается на ноги. Парни не обращают на его уход никакого внимания, продолжая играть, петь, курить и веселиться.   
Дженсен на автомате идёт вперёд, на первом же спуске забывая, куда вообще шёл. Приходит в себя он уже рядом с корпусом. Но вместо того, чтобы отправиться к туалетам, шагает к домикам.  
Открывают ему то ли слишком быстро, то ли слишком долго не открывают, так что он успевает подремать стоя, прислонившись кулаком к двери.  
— Дженсен? — хрипло спрашивает Джаред. Спал, что ли? Значит, не он сегодня на дежурстве.  
— Живи долго и процветай, мой друг, — Дженсен пытается изобразить вулканское приветствие, но запутывается в пальцах и плюёт на это дело.   
— Ты пьян, — констатирует Джаред.  
— Спасибо, Кэп, — Дженсен бесцеремонно вваливается в домик и смотрит на Джареда мутным взглядом. Тот закрывает дверь и скрещивает руки на груди. Дженсену приходится собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы на них не пялиться.  
— Зачем ты пришёл? Да ещё и в таком состоянии.  
— Я не хотел, — вздыхает Дженсен после недолгого молчания.  
— Не хотел приходить?   
— Не хотел прогонять! Я... Я испугался, понятно? У меня никогда раньше... и Дэннил тогда... и ты тут со своими охрененскими руками и губами, и глазами, и ямочками этими, и ноги у тебя что надо, и вообще у тебя же член!  
— Спасибо, я в курсе, — хмыкает Джаред.  
— И я, я не знаю, что со мной не так, я хочу тебя и ведь знаю, что неправильно, и я понял твои слова на мостике! Ты же тоже хочешь, правда? Просто хочешь, чтобы я решил, да? Ты боишься просто, что я проболтаюсь? Ну я же не идиот! Я же не скажу! — Дженсен не замечает, как подходит к Джареду, не замечает, как повышает голос. Он просто говорит всё, о чём думает, о чём хочет сказать Джареду, но чего ни за что не скажет в трезвом состоянии.   
Джаред едва заметно кивает и кладёт ладони на плечи Дженсена. Наверное, чтобы держать дистанцию, чтобы он больше не приближался. Дженсену становится обидно до слёз, но он же может сдержаться, ведь может же!  
— Прогони, если нет. Всё равно я завтра ни хрена не вспомню, так что мне будет пофиг.  
— Вот именно поэтому тебе надо проспаться, а потом поговорим, хорошо?  
— В следующем тысячелетии? — Дженсен надувает губы. Джаред мягко улыбается и наклоняется, шепчет прямо ему в рот:  
— Завтра.   
— Мне... — Дженсен облизывает губы и касается кончиком языка губ Джареда.   
Хочется, чтобы тот его поцеловал. Прямо сейчас.  
— Да? — шепчет Джаред.  
— Мне надо в туалет.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10.**

  
Дженсен, как и «обещает», на следующий день ничего не помнит. Только мучается с похмелья, как и остальные бандиты из их группы. Поэтому Джаред не предпринимает попыток поговорить с ним. Захочет — подойдёт сам. Если вспомнит, конечно. Хотя Джаред лишний раз старается не попадать Дженсену на глаза и свести все контакты к минимуму.   
Джаред не делает пацанам поблажек из-за того, что они едва волочат ноги к мостику и пытаются изобразить хоть какую-то деятельность. Он, наоборот, припрягает их ещё сильнее и кричит громче, чтоб в висках отдавалось.   
— Джа-аред, ну сжалься над нами! — просит Майк, хватаясь за задницу. О том, почему он хватается не за голову, а за задницу, Джаред прекрасно осведомлён. То, что он за ними не углядел вчера — его вина, но надо же отыграться за потраченные ночью нервы, пока он доводил невменяемого Дженсена до домика и искал после этого заснувшую в лесу «золотую троицу». Хорошо хоть удосужились огонь затушить, а то было бы совсем хреново. Придурки спали на ядовитом плюще, отчего и пошло раздражение по ногам и задницам. Джаред ещё утром мстительно посмеялся над троицей и послал к Сэнди. Том, Майк и Стив, дико краснея и смущаясь, пошли в лазарет.  
Теперь, когда все в сборе, — хотя по внутреннему состоянию парней так вряд ли можно сказать, — Джаред испытывает какое-то садистское удовольствие, мучая их.   
— С какой стати? — веселится он, глядя на страдания парней. — Вы протащили в лагерь алкоголь, что против правил. Вы буянили до самого утра, что тоже против правил. И вы сейчас просите меня пренебречь из-за вашего похмелья зарядкой? Ну уж нет. Вы сейчас вообще все будете нырять мне тут до посинения на мелководье, чтобы алкоголь весь выветрился из башки. Ну-ка, я не слышу всплесков!  
— Ну Джаред, ты же... ты же Джаред!  
«А ещё у меня член!»  
— То, что я закрываю глаза на многие вещи, ещё не значит, что я буду поощрять подобное. Вам повезло ещё, что Дэвид вас не застукал, он бы непременно сказал Эрику. И, знаете, что? Влетело бы в первую очередь мне. И вам бы поменяли вожатого.   
Он, конечно, преувеличивает, но досталось бы ему на самом деле сильно. И ребятам тоже, так что им действительно повезло.  
— Ну прости-и-и-и... — наперебой начинают ныть парни, и Джаред жалеет их. Мысленно.   
Спиногрызы смотрят жалостливо и снова просят их не мучить. Джаред не садист, и именно поэтому ему можно.   
— В воду. Живо, — показывает он на озеро и скрещивает руки на груди.

+++

  
Первое соревнование по гребле между группами в лагере проходит относительно бодро и результативно. Без крови и потерь, но ребята поначалу страшно боятся проигрыша и идут в бой как-то нехотя. И вероятно из-за этого первый заход оказывается неудачным.  
— Ребята, вы сможете, подумайте о чём-то хорошем! — подбадривает их Джаред.  
— Из тебя хреновая Тинкербелл, чувак, — отмахивается Том.  
— И только не надо «орошать» нас своей пыльцой, — Майк многозначительно кивает на пах Джареда.  
— Орошать? Серьёзно? Чувак, ты сказал «орошать»! — ржёт Стив.   
Они долго смеются в перерыве между заплывами, но, тем не менее, берут совет на вооружение и словно преображаются.   
Дженсен же, только завидев Малькольма в соперниках, меняется в лице и становится собранным, тут же начиная раздавать команды. Дальше ребята Джареда громят соперников в пух и прах. Джаред на радостях устраивает пацанам ролевые игры, о которых те просили ещё неделю назад: они разбиваются на две команды по шесть человек и гоняют по лесу и лагерю, исполняя задания, которые на ходу придумывает Джаред, забавляясь и радуясь вместе с ними.   
— Джаред! — Дженсен подбегает к нему и пару секунд пытается отдышаться.  
— Тебе дать очередное задание? — улыбается ему Джаред и хмурится, когда Дженсен мотает головой.   
— Я просто хотел... сказать хотел, что...   
— Я за заданием! — подскакивает к ним Курт, и Дженсен затыкается.   
Джаред сдерживается, чтобы не вздохнуть слишком уж облегчённо.   
Получив задания, Курт с Дженсеном убегают к своим командам, а Джаред устало разваливается на корнях большого дерева и смотрит на листья над головой. Самое время начать размышлять над своим и Дженсена поведением. Точнее, в первую очередь, всё же над своим.   
Джаред суёт в рот травинку и закрывает глаза, тяжело вздыхая.   
— Сгоришь, — рядом с Джаредом садится Сэнди.  
— Я ж под деревом, — недоумённо хмурится он, глядя на подругу. — Что случилось?  
— Нет, ничего, хотела спросить, что собираешься делать завтра?  
— Как обычно, — пожимает плечами Джаред. — Съезжу к родителям, привезу сюда много вкусной еды и, может, чуточку пива.   
— Только, надеюсь, на следующий день мне не придётся мазать твоим пацанам задницы?  
— Чёрт, они правда отважились? Да они же герои! — хохочет Джаред вместе с Сэнди.   
Она активно кивает головой, а затем смотрит куда-то в сторону. Джаред тоже смотрит туда и видит мнущегося неподалёку Дженсена. Тому явно не терпится поговорить, и Сэнди тоже это замечает, потому что поднимается и тихо говорит:  
— Я пойду, наверное.  
— Нет, подожди. Я вспомнил, что мне нужно к Нилу... за справкой, да, — врёт он и отправляется следом за Сэнди, не глядя на Дженсена. Он и сам не знает, почему так себя ведёт.

 

+++

  
Джаред совсем не ожидает, что пацаны устроят ему такой сюрприз на день рождения. Нет, он понял бы, если бы они что-то подожгли или того круче — взорвали. Пусть им и по семнадцать, но дури в голове как у тринадцатилетних. Когда Джаред возвращается из дома в лагерь, парни встречают его шеренгой из четырёх человек и заставляют завязать глаза вручённым платком.   
— Что происходит? — немного настороженно интересуется Джаред.  
— Увидишь, — отвечают ему, и ведут куда-то.   
Парни устраивают ему самое настоящее представление на сцене. Показывают постановку «Белоснежки». Только вместо заветного яблока — банан, вместо волшебного зеркала — «волшебное» говорящее весло. А вместо семи гномов — два гоблина с картинными замашками геев (Стив и Дженсен), которые искренне ревут в свои розовые платочки, когда Белоснежка (Том) умирает, откушав отравленного банана (Джаред подозревает, что Том просто давится — нечего было совать весь в глотку), и уходят со сцены, взяв друг друга за ягодицы. Злая королева, она же Прекрасный Принц (Майк), сначала с удовольствием травит свою падчерицу, а затем с тем же удовольствием любит, дабы вернуть к жизни. Все: Принц, весло, гоблины и Белоснежка — счастливы и рады, кланяются и уходят в тень.   
Джаред так не хохотал уже давно. Он утирает слёзы брошенным ему со сцены розовым платочком и отчаянно хлопает и свистит.   
Звучит знакомая мелодия, под которую всегда поздравляют с днём рождения, и Джаред ожидает, что сейчас будет торт или что-то в этом роде. Он вовсе не ждёт, что на сцену выйдет Дженсен — уже в своей одежде, а не тех ужасных лохмотьях, что были на «гоблине» — и запоёт, отклячив задницу, как Мэрилин:  
— Happy birthday... to you-uh...   
Он ещё выговаривает это с таким придыханием, что смеяться хочется по-новому. Джаред прикрывает половину лица платочком.  
— А, ладно, я просто шучу, — улыбается Дженсен и кивает парням за кулисами.   
На сцену выходят Стив с гитарой, Том с откуда-то взявшимся старым ксилофоном и Майк с двумя зажжёнными свечками, очевидно, для подтанцовки.   
— С днём рождения, Джаред, — улыбается Дженсен, глядя на него.   
Джаред кивает, и Стив с Томом начинают играть.  
— Happy birthday to you, this is your day. On this day for you we’re gonna love you in every way... — Дженсен закрывает глаза, а Джаред не может оторвать от него взгляда. И все три минуты смотрит неотрывно, вслушиваясь в текст. Даже не обращает внимания, когда за его спиной кто-то из вожатых шепчет:  
— Это же «Парни из нашего квартала»?   
Закончив петь, Дженсен ещё несколько секунд стоит с закрытыми глазами, сжимая микрофон обеими руками. Джаред хлопает вместе со всеми, глядит, не отрываясь, и просто пребывает в приятном шоке.   
— Это всё была идея Дженсена, — шепчет ему на ухо Сэнди. — Всё представление. Он готовил это для тебя. Надо бы его поблагодарить, а?  
Джаред бездумно кивает, уже зная, как отблагодарит Дженсена.  
Позже все расходятся по корпусам, не забывая поздравлять Джареда и хвалить креативность актёров. Джаред ждёт, пока все пройдут мимо, наверное, минут двадцать. Потом подходит к четырём главным заводилам и обнимает их всех скопом.  
— Спасибо, ребята! Это было невероятно круто!  
— Как Дженсен придумал, а? Он у нас просто генератор идей. Бери его к себе в помощники на следующее лето. Будете вместе устраивать такие игры, что все обзавидуются! — веселится Том, вразнобой постукивая по ксилофону.   
Джаред думает, что это не такая уж плохая идея, вот только захочет ли сам Дженсен?  
— Вы тоже были круты, очень! Особенно мне понравился поцелуй Белоснежки и Принца, — смеётся Джаред.  
— Эй, мы же не по-всамделишному целовались! — возмущается Майки. — Я наклонился, а Том сместился, и получилось так, что... — он пытается изобразить это на пальцах, отчего становится только забавнее, и смеются уже все.   
— Ладно, банда, пойдёмте спать. Хоть у «мистера вожатого» сегодня и праздник, завтра нам никаких поблажек не будет, — говорит Стив. Джаред даёт ему лёгкий подзатыльник, и они с Томом и Майки шустро убегают. Дженсен же остаётся на месте, продолжая складывать тряпки в сундук. Он так ничего и не сказал, пока Джаред общался с ребятами.  
— Эй, это было правда очень здорово, Дженсен, — говорит Джаред, и Дженсен молча кивает.  
Джаред подходит ближе и кладёт руку ему на плечо. Тот заметно дёргается и резко оборачивается.  
— Спасибо, — шепчет Джаред и не успевает сообразить, как Дженсен становится на цыпочки и целует его. В голове Джареда взрываются фейерверки, которых не хватило для полноты картины в реальности. Но и так хорошо. Он кладёт руки на плечи Дженсена и вроде как думает о том, что нужно его отодвинуть, но вместо этого только притягивает его ближе, прижимая к груди, и начинает целовать сам. Жадно, настойчиво, толкаясь в рот Дженсена языком.   
— Джаред! — шипят откуда-то сбоку, и он испуганно отстраняется от ошарашенного Дженсена. Тот в панике смотрит то на него, то на Сэнди, стоящую совсем рядом. Подруга одаривает их обоих сверлящим взглядом.   
Дженсен бросает последний взгляд на его лицо и срывается с места, убегая в сторону корпуса. Сэнди с укором качает головой, но Джаред не может сдержать счастливой улыбки.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11.**

  
О чём он только думал, когда вешался на Джареда в месте, полном людей, а особенно — вожатых? Дженсен понимает, конечно, что у него тоже просто отказали тормоза, и в тот момент он уже ни о чём не думал и просто делал так, как ему хотелось. Но когда это «хочется» выливалось во что-то хорошее? Вот тот вечер и доказал, что крайне редко. Их видела Сэнди, и это совсем плохо. Если она расскажет, Джареда уволят, «и это в лучшем случае». Дженсен прячет лицо в ладонях и решается на отчаянный шаг.  
Он ходит вокруг домика лазарета уже, наверное, минут десять, собираясь с духом, чтобы постучать в такую белую и такую страшную дверь. Он не хочет признаваться даже себе, но его пугает Сэнди. Она милая, миниатюрная и славная, но Дженсен её боится. И, кажется, даже дело не в боязни врачей в целом, а в том, что именно она кажется какой-то устрашающей. Особенно сейчас, когда от неё зависит их с Джаредом судьба. Он знает, что Джаред с Сэнди друзья, но страх застит все другие мысли.   
Дженсен всё-таки решается — стучит три раза и прислоняется лбом к дереву, слыша, как двигается стул и Сэнди подходит к двери.   
— Дженсен? — она удивлена не меньше его самого, хотя он настраивал себя столько времени.  
— Привет, можно?  
— Да, да, конечно, что-то случилось? Тебе плохо? Проходи. Воды? Чаю? — Сэнди слишком милая, похожа на Джареда. Такая же заботливая и светлая, и улыбается широко и красиво, и глаза у неё добрые.   
Дженсен проходит в помещение и мешком валится на стул, тут же пряча лицо в ладонях. Страшно говорить. Страшно даже начинать.   
— Ну что такое, Дженсен? — Сэнди садится напротив и отнимает его руки от лица.  
— Я-хотел-попросить-чтобы-ты-не-выдавала-нас-с-Джаредом-пожалуйста-это-вот, — глядя куда угодно, только не на Сэнди, тараторит он. Сэнди пару мгновений молчит и смотрит внимательно. Дженсен старательно отводит взгляд.  
— Это всё? — спрашивает она наконец. — Ничего не болит, нигде не поранился?  
— Нет, — осторожно отвечает он и тут же получает сильный подзатыльник. — Это за что?  
— Как ты мог вообще такое подумать, а? Нет, ну вы только посмотрите на него! — Сэнди встаёт со стула и прохаживается по комнатке туда-сюда. Дженсен смотрит на неё исподлобья и думает о том, что он такого сделал? Просто перестраховался.  
— Думаешь, увидь я, как вы там с ним... увидь я вас, я тут же побегу к Крипке закладывать Джареда? Я, что, совсем дура, по-твоему?  
Дженсен отрицательно качает головой.  
— Прости, я...  
— Я ещё не закончила. Дженсен, вам повезло просто, что я вовремя вас прервала, потому что если бы это сделала не я, а кто-то из ребят или другие вожатые, был бы пиздец, понимаешь меня?  
Дженсен ошарашено смотрит на неё и не может подобрать слов. Она только что сказала... что?   
— Я не собираюсь доносить на вас с Джаредом. Этот великовозрастный придурок хоть и придурок, но он мой друг — это раз. И он уж точно знает, что делать — это два. Если он так решил, ну, пусть. Радуйся лучше, что я подоспела вовремя. Да там же народу была куча! Вас бы засекли по-любому. Не я, так кто-нибудь. Понимаешь, к чему я? — Сэнди устало опускается обратно на стул напротив Дженсена и смотрит внимательно ему в лицо.   
Дженсен удручённо кивает.   
— Хочешь совет? — спрашивает она. Дженсен не знает, хочет ли, но машинально кивает, и Сэнди продолжает: — Если это не просто дурость подростковая, а на самом деле что-то серьёзное — ты определись для себя — то подожди какое-то время. Желательно до выпуска из лагеря. Потому что здесь вся жизнь Джареда, и не стоит ему лишаться работы из-за ошибок. Я не говорю, что ты ошибка, просто... ты должен понимать, хорошо? Это неправильно и довольно сложно. Это не значит, конечно, что потом будет проще. И за стенами лагеря найдутся люди, которые будут вас осуждать. Но там простора больше, там целый мир. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?  
— Да, — говорит Дженсен, ещё сильнее опуская голову.  
— Умница. А пока... Ну, пока просто не делайте ничего, что может понести за собой нехорошие последствия, ладно? — Дженсен молчит, а Сэнди испытующе смотрит на него. — Хорошо, Дженсен?  
— Хорошо! — отвечает он, чувствуя себя ещё хуже, чем до прихода сюда. Сэнди во всём права, и он совсем не хочет лишать Джареда любимой работы и радости находиться здесь.   
Надо решить для себя, не «подростковая ли это дурость». А там, может, и отпустит, когда он уедет из лагеря. Джаред забудет его, он забудет Джареда, и это лето будет просто очередным легко забываемым приключением в жизни Дженсена Эклза. Да, наверное, так будет правильно.  
— Спасибо, — хрипит он, на нормальный голос нет сил. — И извини.  
— Ничего, — Сэнди кивает и провожает его до двери. — И, Дженсен, начни с сегодняшнего дня. У вас соревнования не за горами, покажи Джареду, что ты стараешься. Ему будет очень приятно.

+++

  
Дженсен старается не вспоминать всё, что было. Просто не думать о поцелуе, о том дне в изоляторе и вообще о Джареде. Он его не избегает, но и не разговаривает больше положенного на занятиях или во время игр. Просто следует совету Сэнди о том, чтобы подумать глобальнее, а не только нижним мозгом.   
Легче не становится. Джаред всё такой же пленительный и всё такой же здоровский. Добрый, отзывчивый, улыбчивый, веселится вместе с ними, хвалит за успехи, огорчается проигрышам. И смотрит. Смотрит на Дженсена больше, чем на остальных, обращается к нему чаще и дотрагивается постоянно, отчего по телу бежит ток, дыхание непроизвольно сбивается, и хочется снова ощутить на губах губы Джареда, а его руки на своём теле.   
Дженсену кажется, что он сойдёт с ума к концу лета, если что-нибудь не поменяется. Он старается изо всех сил на соревнованиях между командами лагеря, с трудом выдерживает объятия Джареда, когда тот вопит что-то о «лучших гребцах-недоучках в мире». А когда он пытается заговорить с Джаредом, того вечно кто-нибудь отвлекает. То Нил зовёт заполнить какие-то бумаги насчёт межлагерных соревнований, то Крипке снова вызывает к себе, то Сэнди зачем-то срочно нужно с ним поговорить. В итоге Дженсен остаётся один на один со своими страданиями. И парням не скажешь, ведь не поймут же. Или поймут? Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.  
Словно в ответ на его безмолвные терзания, вечером после очередного заплыва к нему подходят Том, Стив и Майк и садятся рядом на мостик, свешивая ноги вниз.  
— Ну, что у тебя с нашим вожатым? — тихо интересуется Стив.  
Дженсен давится воздухом и возмущённо смотрит на друзей. Те беспристрастно пожимают плечами.  
— Это давно заметно, чувак. Не важно, так что? — допытывает Майки, и Дженсен тяжело вздыхает.  
— Всё сложно, — отвечает он нехотя. Он рассказывает друзьям о том, что он чувствует, будто в «исповедальне». Высказывается, и буквально сразу становится легче, он чувствует.  
— Ты в него втрескался, — улыбается Том, глядя на озеро. Говорит он таким тоном, что в словах так и слышится: «Я же говорил».   
Дженсена передёргивает. «Втрескался?» — это типа как в сопливых девчачьих мелодрамах, что ли? Дженсен не знает, нет, не уверен, он думает, что, наверное, может быть?  
— Я? В него? Ну... нет? — он хмурится, разглядывая свои колени. Том фыркает, Стив хлопает его по плечу, а Майки надувает пузыри из слюны.   
— Значит, всё-таки что-то такое ты к нему чувствуешь, да? Да? — не отстаёт Том.   
Дженсен согласно кивает. «Что-то такое» он определённо чувствует. Эрекцию, например. Ещё чувствует, что будет скучать без Джареда, когда уедет. И что видеть, но не мочь дотронуться или обнять, или даже мочь, но не сметь, потому что опасно — лучше, чем не видеть вообще. И то, что Джаред ему улыбается так ярко и радостно и тискает постоянно — лучше, чем если этого не будет вовсе.   
— Попал ты, приятель. Но ничего, мы с тобой в горе и в радости, ты же знаешь, — обещает Майк и, быстро раздевшись догола, ныряет в озеро.  
— И я с ним уже десять лет общаюсь, — вздыхает Том, провожая друга взглядом. — И так постоянно.  
Дженсен смотрит ехидно на Тома и говорит тоненьким голосом:  
— Ты его лю-ю-юбишь.  
— Люблю, иначе бы не дружил, — просто отвечает тот, и Дженсен смущается.

+++

  
Пацаны как будто сговорились рождаться летом. Шестого августа они празднуют день рождения Стива. Уже не так глобально и обширно, как было у Майки, но зато тоже весело.   
Джаред в честь рождения «славного рыцаря» устраивает им какой-то средневековый турнир, где они дерутся на мечах, затем бегают по лесу в поисках пропавшего именинника, которого «украл дракон», а ближе к вечеру наконец объедаются очередным тортом — пир в честь спасённого.   
Спать уходят, как только объявляют отбой, и даже не бухают до посинения, а просто валяются около домика на траве вчетвером, смотрят на звёзды и делятся маленькими грязными секретами. Зато наутро их не ищут по всему лесу и не находят в кустах с раздражением на задницах.

 

+++

  
В их команду по гребле подсаживают парней из других корпусов — лучших гребцов. Ну, типа, чтобы участвовал «весь» лагерь, а не представители одной только команды, которая победила остальные. Дженсен видит, как Джаред ругается по этому поводу с Крипке, но тот непреклонен — отмазывается тем, что ему велят откуда-то «сверху». Дженсен подозревает, что это всё родители парней из других корпусов, которые как раз приезжали недавно в лагерь. Не могли же они заявиться прямо перед соревнованиями, только чтобы посмотреть на своих детей?   
Даже другие вожатые понимают, что переучивать всех буквально с нуля будет сложнее, и нужно было сразу создавать общую команду. Времени остаётся всего неделя. Парни тоже не в восторге от такой перспективы.  
Однако Дженсен старается изо всех сил, даже когда их ставят перед этим нерадостным фактом. Даже когда он сидит лицом к лицу с Малькольмом Картером, то довольствуется тем, что командует всё же он. Если со «своими» парнями ему было легко сладить сразу — сколько бы он не выпендривался перед Джаредом — с этими оказывается не всё так просто. Ребята не хотят его «чувствовать», да и слушать тоже. Дженсен раздражается, бесится, но старается держать себя в руках. Он должен сделать всё так, чтобы Джаред им гордился. Он поставил себе такую цель.   
И когда он видит ободряющую улыбку Джареда, поднятые вверх большие пальцы и горящие глаза, его отпускает. Он знает, что сможет. Он докажет всем, что может. Соревнования через неделю, значит стоит поднапрячься.   
Он выкладывается на всю катушку, вырубаясь сразу, как только звучит отбой, появляясь на мостике ещё до того, как Джаред приходит их будить. И даже сам обходит другие корпуса, чтобы поднять те ленивые задницы, которые приписали ему в команду.   
— Эй вы, радужные представители гомо эректуса! Если мы проиграем из-за вашего слабоумия и нежелания идти на контакт, я обещаю, что отымею каждого из вас черенком своего «волшебного» весла так, что сидеть потом не сможете, всё понятно? — говорит он как-то парням, когда они отплывают на достаточное расстояние от берега, так что их точно не могут слышать вожатые.  
Том — единственный оставшийся из его команды — покатывается со смеху, грозясь перевернуть байдарку. Остальные трое недовольно хмурятся, но всё же кивают.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12.**

  
— Это ты Дженсену мозги промыла? — Джаред входит в лазарет без стука. Сэнди не отрывает взгляда от лежащих на столе документов. Это немного обидно, но Джаред стоически молчит.   
— И тебе привет, Джаред. У меня всё отлично, спасибо, что интересуешься. Присядешь? — отзывается подруга, продолжая заполнять какие-то формы.  
Джаред садится на кушетку рядом со столом и криво улыбается. Сэнди по-прежнему не смотрит на него, поэтому он берёт со стола чистый листок и начинает строить «самолётик».   
— Да, я разговаривала с Дженсеном. И нет, я не промывала ему мозги, как ты выражаешься, а просто дала совет, которому этот умничка следует.   
— Спасибо, — бурчит Джаред через какое-то время. — Наверное. И что мне теперь делать и думать? То есть, знаешь, он ведёт себя очень странно: почти не подходит ко мне, не разговаривает... Но как он старается! Ты бы видела, он просто... Блин, что ты с ним сделала? Ты отдала моего Дженсена инопланетянам и забрала у них клона, да?  
Сэнди только улыбается и качает головой.  
— Ты такой милый. Ты слышал, что сказал только что?  
— А что я сказал? — он честно не понимает.  
— Ты сказал « _моего_ Дженсена».  
Он встаёт с места и прохаживается по комнатушке, подходит к шкафчикам, открывает дверцу и заглядывает внутрь, словно надеется обнаружить там лимонные дольки для поднятия настроения. На самом деле ему нужно просто занять руки и мысли.  
— Нет, я не говорил, — возражает Джаред, понимая, что пауза достаточно затянулась. Он честно старается вспомнить, когда это он такое говорил. И почему это местоимение не кажется ему таким уж неправильным?   
Сэнди машет на него рукой и возвращается к своим бумажкам. Джаред снова молчит, кусая губы, разглядывая баночки с мазями и колбы с лекарствами, а потом поворачивается к подруге:  
— В любом случае, что ты ему сказала? — спрашивает он, вертя в руке такой же крем, которым тогда мазал спину Дженсену. Второй, маслянистый.  
— Я посоветовала ему подождать. Сказала, что вам обоим будет лучше, если вы повремените со всем. И ещё сказала, что он должен сам определиться — это у него просто гормоны играют или же здесь что-то большее.   
Джаред улыбается как ненормальный, потом хмурится и, в конце концов, тяжело вздыхает. Он отставляет баночку на место и закрывает шкафчик.  
— Ладно, хорошо, я пойду, наверное? — Джаред разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Сэнди пригвождает его к стулу суровым взглядом.  
— А ты, как взрослый человек, можешь подать ему пример, хорошо? Я совсем не хочу видеть на твоём лице страдание, вот как сейчас, да. Да и мальчик к тебе неровно дышит. Тебе же он тоже нравится?  
Джаред пожимает плечами, хотя изнутри так и рвётся положительный ответ. Самый что ни на есть положительный. Очень нравится! Но судя по поведению Дженсена в последнее время... Наверное, он подумал над словами Сэнди и сделал выбор. Ну, это правильно. А Джаред переживёт.  
— Я не хочу на него давить, — удручённо говорит он.  
— А ты не дави. Ты не настойчиво, а мягко. По-своему, ты уж это умеешь, — Сэнди сидит и улыбается, отчего Джареду тоже хочется улыбнуться в ответ. Она всегда даёт правильные советы.  
— Ага.  
— Вот теперь можешь идти.   
— Есть, мэм.

+++

  
Соревнования обрушиваются на лагерь, словно лавина с горы Кламат, несмотря на то, что все их ждут с самого начала лета. А раз так близко состязания, значит и отъезд ребят тоже не за горами. От этого становится немного печально. Однако забивать голову грустными мыслями некогда, да и не хочется.  
Джаред с улыбкой наблюдает за пятью парнями, одетыми в разноцветные футболки всех четырёх «факультетов». Дэвид, Нил и Крис напутствуют своих ребят, а Джаред подзывает к себе Дженсена и Тома.   
— Хэй, даже если мы не займём первое место, мы всё равно уже победители, вы же знаете? — говорит он, неотрывно глядя на Дженсена.   
Том машет рукой и заверяет, что они наслаждаются процессом гребли, так что ничего страшного в проигрыше нет. Дженсен молчит, и Джареду хочется услышать его мнение. Том отбегает от них, чтобы поговорить с Майком и Стивом, и только тогда Дженсен говорит:  
— Если мы победим, я хочу поиграть в «Квиддич» перед отъездом.   
Джаред ошарашено смотрит на него, а затем улыбается и согласно кивает. Хочется прижать его к себе и поцеловать на удачу, но, разумеется, он этого не делает, а только сжимает плечо и отправляет к мостику, чтобы Дженсен забрался в байдарку.   
Шесть команд они громят в пух и прах. Джаред радостно бегает от вожатого к вожатому, виснет у них на плечах, дёргает Эрика и целует Сэнди, когда ребята выходят в финал.   
В перерывах Джаред не знает, что сказать, только счастливо прыгает вокруг парней и пожимает руки. Ему всё равно, как он выглядит в глазах окружающих. Он просто радуется.   
Он забегает в свой домик, чтобы найти там фотоаппарат, о котором вспоминает уже под конец, но финал-то он заснимет! Уже на выходе он сталкивается с раскрасневшимся Дженсеном. Тот бесцеремонно впихивает Джареда обратно в домик и закрывает дверь.  
— Ты чего? Сейчас ваш заход, тебя искать будут, — теряется Джаред, оглядываясь в поисках путей к отступлению.  
— Наш заход только через пятнадцать минут, а мне нужна удача, — отвечает Дженсен и прижимается к нему вплотную, обдавая подбородок горячим дыханием. — Дай!   
«Как из головы вынул», — думает Джаред. Смотрит на Дженсена сверху вниз и будто ждёт ещё чего-то. Тот тоже глядит неотрывно и облизывает губы. Что там говорила Сэнди? Гормонам тоже ведь надо волю давать, а то всё может вылиться в нечто нехорошее. Тем более, что удача никогда не помешает, а Дженсен так просит.  
Джаред обхватывает лицо Дженсена руками и крепко целует, закрывая глаза.

 

+++

  
— Давай-давай-давай! — вопит Джаред, глядя на озеро, где активно гребут ребята. Он не может устоять на месте, поэтому прыгает, задевая руками стоящих рядом родителей, и не обращает внимания на их возмущённое ворчание.  
— Джен-сен! Джен-сен! Джен-сен! — со свистом скандируют рядом Стив и Майки, а остальные ребята из группы активно их поддерживают. Джаред счастливо смотрит вдаль, с лёгкостью находя взглядом яркие разноцветные майки.   
— Команда лагеря «Касл» вырывается вперёд, но лагерь «Уолдэни» не отстаёт и нагоняет прямо на финишной прямой! Удастся ли «Каслу» победить многократных чемпионов? — распинается в микрофон диктор, наблюдая за монитором у себя на столе. Джаред перегибается через ограждение, чтобы посмотреть на изображение гребущих ребят и закусывает кулак, когда его команда отстаёт.   
На лице Дженсена читается сосредоточенность и упрямство. Он выкрикивает команды, направляя ребят, и Джаред нервничает ещё сильнее.   
Даже если они займут второе место — они всё равно победители, он всё равно их любит! Ну да, конечно же, любит. Обожает этих обалдуев, и эти обалдуи, судя по восторженному писку диктора, нагоняют лагерь «Уолдэни».   
Джаред свистит и, сложив руки рупором, орёт в сторону озера, как сильно любит этих придурков, обхватывает за плечи Стива и Майки, и, скрестив пальцы, с широченной улыбкой слушает крик диктора.  
Ребята, сделав круг почёта, гребут к берегу, родители и вожатые вопят как ненормальные, Джаред готов расцеловать всех здесь присутствующих.   
— Ничья, чуваки! Вы представляете? Да? Ничья! — Том, едва выбравшись из лодки, тут же радостно набрасывается на орущих Майкла и Стива, и они все вместе пускаются в пляс. К ним подбегают остальные ребята из группы. Начинаются поздравления.   
Джаред счастливо хохочет, глядя на пацанов, и подходит к Дженсену, который как раз сходит на берег. Как только тот поворачивается, Джаред хватает его поперёк торса и закидывает на плечо, тем самым не давая так же другим ребятам насладиться моментом и поздравить головного. Хочется завопить что-то типа «мой Дженсен, я сам его буду поздравлять!».  
— С меня «Квиддич»! — вместо этого обещает он и, не обращая внимания на возмущения Дженсена, направляется через ржущую толпу к корпусам.   
— Эй, отпусти! — Дженсен брыкается и лягается, пытаясь освободиться. Джаред держит крепко, и чтобы не дёргался, шлёпает его по заднице — для профилактики.   
— Пойдёмте отмечать! — Джаред ускоряет шаг и почти бежит к столовой.  
— Отмеча-а-а-ать! — орут вслед пацаны. По дикому топоту слышно, что те следуют сразу за ними.

+++

  
В «Магловский Квиддич» они играют тридцатого августа. Джареду с другими вожатыми приходится попотеть, чтобы устроить как можно более правдоподобное представление. Распоряжается всем, конечно же, Джаред. Но и другие ему помогают, согласившись, что всем парням будет приятен такой подарок в честь «ничьи» на соревнованиях по гребле. Тем более, дух соперничества ещё при них и ребята неплохо справляются с мётлами, баскетбольными «квоффлами» и даже ничего себе не ломают «бладжерами».   
В этом состязании команда Джареда оказывается третьей после «Синих» и «Красных», но никого это толком не расстраивает, потому что после матча их ждёт вечеринка и много вкусной еды. А так же прощальная речь директора, слёзы вожатых и вопли мелкоты на тему того, что они-то ещё здесь будут несколько лет, а старшие больше не приедут, так что пусть завидуют. Тридцать первого августа всех их заберут автобусы, и они уедут в «большой мир». Кто-то на год, кто-то насовсем.   
Джаред смотрит на веселящихся мальчишек и ласково улыбается старшим обалдуям. Он будет по ним скучать. Хотя скучать — это мягко сказано, ему будет их страшно не хватать. Особенно «золотой троицы» и Дженсена. Джаред ловит взгляд последнего и подмигивает ему, но после этого тут же отворачивается к стоящему рядом Нилу. Не хочется думать о грустном. Оно будет завтра, а сегодня у них праздник.  
К концу вечера все вываливаются на улицу и пускают фейерверки с мостиков. Красные, жёлтые, зелёные, синие огни от каждой группы смешиваются в небе и создают радужные цветы.  
Джаред смотрит на сидящих на берегу Дженсена, Тома, Стива и Майкла. Быстро накарябав стащенной у Криса ручкой на наскоро сделанном бумажном самолётике несколько слов, он кидает его в сторону Дженсена. Джаред надеется, что лайнер достигнет цели, и ему не придётся бежать за бумажкой, если она вдруг решит спланировать не туда. Однако нет, самолётик врезается точно Дженсену в затылок, и тот недоумённо хмурится, поднимая бумажку и разглядывая послание. Джаред не видит выражение его лица, когда тот читает написанное, потому что спешит поскорее убраться с места преступления, затерявшись в толпе. Чёрт, ну и кто из них теперь наивный влюблённый подросток?  
«Влюблённый?» — думает Джаред, не в силах сдержать улыбку и уже зная ответ на этот вопрос.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13.**

  
Дженсен комкает в руке записку и думает, что, наверное, это его шанс. Шанс доказать, что в нём не только гормоны играют. Шанс доказать, что он может думать не только нижним мозгом (хотя рядом с Джаредом другим думать редко получается). И вообще — просто шанс, который даёт ему Джаред. В записке всего три слова, которые Дженсен перечитывает, хоть уже и выучил их наизусть, словно не может поверить в их подлинность, словно ещё сомневается, от кого они.  
«Изолятор. После отбоя» — гласит записка. То, что приписано ниже мелким и корявым почерком Дженсен даже не берёт в расчёт: «если захочешь». Джаред ещё сомневается, захочет ли он? «Вот глупости», — думает Дженсен, смотря на всё ещё веселящихся друзей. Кажется, никто из них не собирается ложиться спать, и его благоразумные речи типа «Завтра полдня придётся собираться, вам не хочется спать?» на них не действуют, и Дженсену приходится нервно кусать губы и смотреть за окно, надеясь, что кто-то из дежурных вожатых пройдёт мимо их корпуса и увидит, что они балаганят.   
— Эй, Дженсен, ну вот что ты тормозишь, а? — зовёт его Том, отвлекая от созерцания отблеска луны на глади озера.   
— А? — отзывается он и запоздало замечает, как Майк выхватывает у него из руки записку и читает её вслух.  
— Вали же к нему! — веселится Стив. Дженсен чувствует, как краснеет и непроизвольно закусывает губу, глядя на друзей. Том качает головой, Майки изображает что-то явно выходящее за категорию «general», а Стив многозначительно смотрит и, кажется, ждёт, что Дженсен сейчас свалит.   
Поначалу Дженсену казалось, что было бы проще, если бы парни ничего не знали. Однако теперь, когда они все втроём выпроваживают его из домика, ему хочется вздохнуть свободней и даже обнять их, но ему некогда — ведь и так столько времени просидел в раздумьях. Он только скомкано благодарит за обещание его прикрыть, если что вдруг, и, схватив фонарик, выбегает из домика и направляется в изолятор. Дорогу к нему он знает просто отлично.

+++

  
Джаред сидит на ступеньках, кутаясь в спортивную куртку, и Дженсен на минуту останавливается недалеко от домика, чтобы разглядеть тёмный силуэт, освещаемый лишь луной, пробивающейся сквозь кроны деревьев, и фонариком Джареда, которым тот играет, заметно нервничая. А Дженсен думал, что один такой. Он выключает свой фонарик и выходит из-за дерева, за которым малодушно прятался, рассматривая Джареда. Идёт почти неслышно, но всё равно наступает на сухую, тут же ломающуюся ветку, и замирает, уже занеся ногу для следующего шага. Джаред светит ему в лицо фонарём, и в его голосе так и слышится облегчение и улыбка:  
— Ты пришёл.  
Дженсен кивает и всё-таки делает шаг вперёд. Кладёт руку на перила и становится на нижнюю ступеньку, глядя на Джареда снизу вверх.   
Они оба молчат, не зная, с чего начать разговор. Дженсен чувствует себя неловко под пристальным взглядом, поэтому едва заметно вздыхает, когда Джаред опускает голову. Хочется что-то сказать, вот только на ум ничего не приходит.  
— Вы молодцы. И на «Квиддиче» тоже, — наконец подаёт голос Джаред.  
— Я подвернул ногу, «вылетая» на поле. По-моему, это уже финиш полный, — хмыкает в ответ Дженсен, радуясь тому, что больше не надо молчать. Он смотрит вверх, Джаред немного смещается в сторону, освобождая ему место, и он, недолго думая, опускается на деревянную ступеньку.   
— Ну, зато ты не пропустил целых... сколько там? Восемь мячей? — продолжает Джаред, а Дженсен только кивает, глядя на него. Они вспоминают лица ребят из команд по гребле, радостных родителей (родители Дженсена не приехали, что неудивительно, они же вечно заняты), громкого комментатора и Эрика, который радовался вместе со всеми. Джаред рассказывает о том, как переживали Стив и Майки, как сам он нервничал, болея за их команду, и как ему жаль, что сегодня последняя ночь Дженсена в лагере.   
Дженсен подаётся вперёд и утыкается носом Джареду в грудь, прижимаясь настолько тесно, насколько позволяет положение. Джаред тут же обхватывает его руками за плечи и буквально втискивает, вплавляет в себя, не оставляя шансов на побег. Не то, чтобы Дженсен думает о побеге, но чувствовать, что сбежать всё равно не получится — это хорошо.  
— Ну что, всё ещё хочется сбежать отсюда? — словно читает его мысли Джаред, и Дженсен фыркает и качает головой. — Знаешь, а идея Тома не так уж плоха. Ну, если ты захочешь быть моим помощником, мы могли бы...  
Дженсен не хочет слушать сейчас ни о чём. Точнее, Джареда он мог бы слушать часами, но сегодня, сейчас, когда до его отъезда остаётся совсем немного времени, Дженсену не хочется тратить его на разговоры. Он приподнимается и целует Джареда, обнимая его.   
Это совсем не то же самое, что целоваться с девчонкой. Дженсен целует настойчиво, проталкивая язык в рот Джареда, но тот с лёгкостью перехватывает инициативу, и это с лихвой компенсирует то, что первым тянется целоваться почему-то постоянно он сам. Он понимает, что Джаред позволяет ему сделать выбор самому, что не настаивает только потому, что Дженсен может не хотеть. Но как он может не хотеть?  
Он отстраняется, чтобы встать со ступеньки, взять Джареда за руку и потянуть наверх.  
— Пойдём. Ну пойдём, пожалуйста, — просит он, и тогда Джаред кивает и следует за ним в прохладный и уютный домик.   
Джаред заталкивает его внутрь, спотыкается о порог и бьётся локтями о косяки. Дженсен, в свою очередь, едва не наворачивается, запнувшись о коврик, и с размаху влетает спиной в комод. Становится больно и смешно, и Дженсен не выдерживает: смеётся в шею Джареду, который тоже довольно скалится. Он снова целует Дженсена, всасывает его нижнюю губу и с чмоком отпускает.  
— Ты уверен? — шепчет Джаред, кажется, давая последний шанс передумать. Он поглаживает поясницу Дженсена, жалея пострадавшее место, и от этого приятного чувства по спине бегут мурашки.  
Дженсен жмурится и быстро кивает.  
— Да! Да, хочу, пожалуйста!  
— Что хочешь, скажешь мне, ну? — Джаред толкает его на кровать и нависает сверху, тяжело дыша.  
— Тебя хочу. Сейчас. Всегда. Всего. Хочу, дай, — бессознательно шепчет Дженсен, жмурится, выгибаясь, чтобы крепче прижаться к Джареду, чтобы чувствовать его всем телом. Одежда мешает — к чёрту одежду! Он срывает с Джареда куртку, ждёт, когда тот сам снимет с себя футболку и шорты, и тогда только примется за его тряпки.   
«Ещё же не поздно передумать?» — мелькает паническая мысль в голове Дженсена, но в этот же момент Джаред сдавливает рукой его член, и все ненужные ужасные ожидания отступают на второй план.   
Джаред долго его мучает, медленно стягивая бельё, целует, облизывая шею и грудь, спускаясь всё ниже, и ниже, и ниже... Дженсену хочется выть и просить, и кажется, что именно этого Джаред от него и ждёт.   
— Пожалуйста... пожалуйста... пожалуйста... — стонет он в перерывах между поцелуями. Когда Джаред раздвигает ему ноги — Дженсена прошибает дрожью. Когда пробирается смазанными пальцами между ягодиц — хочется кричать и просить не тормозить или остановиться нафиг, потому что страшно же!  
— Тихо, тихо, мой хороший. Мой Дженсен... расслабься, хорошо? — шепчет Джаред ему в губы, и Дженсен кивает отчаянно. Хочется попросить, чтобы прекратил сюсюкаться как с девчонкой и вставил ему наконец. Но ему до одури страшно, и он знает, что Джареду тоже — он боится сделать ему больно, да? Он сглатывает и раздвигает ноги ещё шире, одну забрасывая Джареду на плечо, а вторую придерживая рукой. Дженсен дуреет от собственной смелости.  
— Пожалуйста, ну! — рычит-стонет он, отворачиваясь, и вскрикивает, когда скользкий от заживляющего крема палец Джареда проталкивается внутрь. Не так уж и страшно и больно, как оказывается. Мир не рушится, да и Дженсен живой. Однако он жмурится и пытается выровнять дыхание. Джаред медленно вытаскивает палец, и Дженсену хочется выть от разочарования. Он умоляет его не останавливаться, боясь испугаться и передумать. Однако скоро в нём оказываются два пальца, и думать уже ни о чём не получается.   
Дженсен ёрзает, привыкая. Джаред мучительно медленно вставляет и вытаскивает пальцы, разводит в стороны, шевелит ими внутри и задевает то, о чём Дженсен слышал раньше разве что вскользь. Он кричит, подаваясь навстречу — насаживается отчаянно и просто не может перестать кусать губы, отворачиваться, прятать лицо и сжимать руками простыни. Джаред наклоняется к нему и жадно целует. Другой рукой он дрочит Дженсену: обводит большим пальцем влажную головку, нажимает под ней и двигает рукой быстро и ритмично, повторяя движения уже трёх пальцев в заднице.  
— Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет, — мечется Дженсен, чувствуя, что ещё несколько секунд, и он просто взорвётся к чёртовой матери. — Пожалуйста, хочу тебя, ну, Джаред, пожалуйста.  
— Потом, потом, мой хороший, — обещает ему Джаред. Ещё раз поцеловав, он спускается вниз и берёт член в рот. Дженсен не выдерживает — кричит и весь будто сжимается, кончая Джареду на губы и руку.   
Он приходит в себя через несколько секунд и видит, как Джаред сидит на пятках и дрочит себе, глядя на него. Дженсен сглатывает, усевшись на четвереньки. Подползает к Джареду, смотрит снизу вверх и уверенно лижет головку, отведя его руку в сторону.  
Джаред резко выдыхает и весь напрягается, когда Дженсен, проведя всего несколько раз вверх-вниз рукой по члену, накрывает головку губами.  
— Дженсен, отодвинься...   
Он игнорирует просьбу и чувствует, как Джаред кончает. На языке, на губах и подбородке остаётся сперма, Дженсен удивлённо облизывается, задумчиво отмечая, что всё не так уж страшно и ужасно.  
— О, боже, — восклицает Джаред, мгновенно ставит его на колени и впивается жарким поцелуем в губы.   
Дженсену кажется, что он попал на небеса.

 

+++

  
— Ну же, давайте, валите отсюда! — шутливо кричат вожатые парням, и те, шумя и галдя, забегают в автобусы.   
Дженсен пытается выискать в толпе Джареда, но того нигде нет. Так же, как и Криса, Нила и Дэвида. После прощального завтрака, когда все вроде сказали всем «до свидания», их забрал к себе Крипке. Но Дженсен не успел попрощаться с Джаредом с глазу на глаз. А ещё не успел взять у него номер телефона или адрес электронной почты. Вчера было не до того, а сегодня им просто не дают шансов.   
— Дженсен! — перекрикивая гудки автобуса, кричит ему Том, уже подбегающий к выходу из лагеря.   
Дженсен в очередной раз оборачивается на домик директора и, наконец, видит выходящих оттуда Крипке и вожатых. Он с лёгкостью находит взглядом макушку Джареда и собирается направиться к нему, когда его живой волной буквально заносит в автобус. Двери закрываются, и «корыто» двигается с места вслед за остальными. Дженсен смотрит в окно, подбежавший к воротам Джаред удивлённо и расстроено глядит им вслед и машет рукой.   
— Эй, у вас есть контакты Джареда? — Дженсен садится между Томом и Стивом на заднее сидение. — Или фамилию его кто-нибудь знает? Да хотя бы телефон лагеря?  
— М-м-м... нет, — хором отвечают те и сочувствующе смотрят на Дженсена.   
— Хэй, не переживай, в болезни и здравии, помнишь? — подбадривает его от окна Майки.

+++

  
Родители встречают его в аэропорту и тут же заваливают вопросами о том, как у него дела, что случилось за лето, понравилось ли ему в лагере. Дженсену кажется, что они издеваются. Когда они отправляли его туда силой, то прекрасно видели, что ничего ему там не нравилось, сейчас, когда он возвращается домой чернее тучи, они продолжают его пытать. То есть, разумеется, ему там понравилось. Просто родители всегда такие странные. И никогда его не понимают. А Дженсен и не собирается им рассказывать, что приключилось с ним там, за несколько тысяч километров от дома, и почему ему сейчас так паршиво.  
— Дженсен, с тобой всё в порядке? Ты какой-то бледный... — говорит мама, когда они приезжают домой.  
— Дженсен, может, не стоило тебя туда отправлять, мой хороший? — воркует она над ним, пока он как зомби разбирает вещи.   
«Ага! А раньше ты об этом не думала?» — мысленно кричит Дженсен и тем же вечером шерстит Интернет в поисках Джаредов в летних лагерях, Джареда в «Касле», но никакого результата несколько часов поисков не дают. Он отключается прямо за рабочим столом, и ему снится лагерь.  
— Дженсен, спускайся завтракать и собирайся в школу! — будит его голос мамы, появившейся на пороге. Дженсен злится и уходит из дома, не позавтракав.  
В обед ему звонит Том и передаёт привет от Майки. Стив пишет электронное письмо, говорит, что собирается создать группу. Дженсен искренне радуется за лагерных друзей и совсем не общается с друзьями «домашними». За лето они становятся совсем чужими и их интересы расходятся.   
Так проходят две недели. От Джареда по-прежнему никаких вестей, и Дженсен начинает понимать, что пора смириться с этим. Он же сам в середине лета надеялся, что по приезду домой забудет всё. Обещал себе, что это будет всего-навсего очередным забавным приключением. Ничего больше.   
Вот только воспоминания всё портят. И мысли о Джареде, грустно глядящем вслед уходящему автобусу, не покидают его.


	14. Chapter 14

**Эпилог**

  
Джаред смотрит на идущий за окном дождь и задумчиво вертит в руках мобильный телефон, медленно двигаясь в очереди. Когда трубка в руке взрывается дьявольским хохотом, Джаред как раз подходит к стойке и смущённо улыбается милой девушке-работнице. Кажется, он её напугал.  
— Йоу, — он прижимает телефон к уху плечом и кивает, когда девушка просит предъявить билет и паспорт.  
— Джаа-а-аред. Ты свободен, чувак? — слышится в трубке долгожданный голос.   
Джаред улыбается, вручая девушке документы.  
— Ага, привет, приятель, — отвечает он.   
— Ты где?   
— В аэропорту, жду свой рейс, — он забирает обратно билет, прикрывает динамик рукой, благодарит девушку и отходит от стойки, приближаясь к окну.  
— Отлично, всё-таки решился?  
— Не могу упустить своё счастье, — улыбается Джаред в трубку.   
Слышится довольный смешок.  
— Ну, это ты правильно. Есть, куда записать, или запомнишь?  
— Запомню, конечно. Диктуй, — адрес он запоминает с лёгкостью. — Майк, спасибо.  
— Да без проблем, приятель.   
Джаред завершает вызов и пару раз вздыхает полной грудью.   
Вот оно. Совсем близко. Совсем скоро.

+++

  
— Это ваш последний год, так что вам пора задуматься о том, куда вы будете двигаться дальше. К нам в этом семестре приехали практиканты из разных университетов, чтобы помочь вам сделать выбор. Вы с ними пообщаетесь, они расскажут вам всё, что знают, и даже больше.   
Дженсен откровенно зевает, рисуя в тетради какие-то кровавые сцены, и не слушает, что говорит учительница.   
— Из университета в Джорджии к нам прибыл Джаред Падалеки. Специальность «спортивная медицина». Встречаем.  
Дженсен вскидывает голову при упоминании знакомого имени. Хотя вероятность, что это может быть он, просто мизерная. Ну, мало ли Джаредов в штатах? А фамилию своего вожатого он так и не смог узнать. Однако когда Дженсен видит стоящего у доски того-самого-Джареда, он просто не знает, что думать. Тот по-прежнему шикарно выглядит, улыбается так же светло и подмигивает, встретившись с ним взглядом. Сердце Дженсена ёкает, и он боится отвести взгляд. И боится проснуться.   
Джаред что-то говорит, но его мало кто слушает. Даже Дженсен его не слушает, только смотрит неотрывно, приоткрыв рот от удивления. Пара месяцев всего прошло — а точнее месяц и семнадцать дней — с момента, как они не виделись, а кажется, что целая вечность.   
— Есть желающие пообщаться с Джаредом поближе? — спрашивает учительница, и Дженсен мигом вскидывает руку. Ну ещё бы.   
Он выходит из класса один, одноклассники провожают его удивлёнными взглядами. Ему всё равно. Кстати, он удивлён, что никого не интересует такая специальность, как спортивная медицина. Но, если уж признаваться, то и его не очень-то волнует сама специальность. Вот практикант, который о ней будет рассказывать — да-а-а.  
Когда он заходит за поворот, то чувствует, как его притискивает к стене большое, сильное и горячее тело, и расслабленно вздыхает.  
— Привет, — шепчет Джаред ему в затылок, и по спине бегут мурашки. — Я соскучился.  
— Джаред, отпусти, — просит Дженсен хрипло, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. Джаред на удивление быстро подчиняется и изумлённо смотрит, когда Дженсен оборачивается к нему.   
— Ты... — начинает он, но запинается. Пробует снова только после нескольких вздохов, — ты здесь, а я... и ты здесь, и...  
— И ещё у меня член, — улыбается Джаред, кивая.   
Дженсен нервно фыркает, облизывая губы.  
— Почему мне кажется, что твоя здесь практика — это совсем не случайность? — спрашивает он, и Джаред самодовольно скалится.  
— Ну, я же говорил, что не теряю контактов со своими ребятами.   
До Дженсена начинает доходить.  
— Майк спрашивал у меня, куда я собираюсь поступать после школы. Том рекламировал разные колледжи, специализирующиеся на спорте и спортивной медицине, а Стив узнавал, когда к нам должны приехать представители разных университетов. Вот сволочи, а мне говорили, что не знают, как с тобой связаться! А ты вот. Ты здесь, — он улыбается, когда Джаред кивает каждому его слову.   
— Ты уехал так быстро, что пришлось задействовать ребят, чтобы найти тебя. Я сразу попросил их не говорить тебе, что они могут со мной связаться, и потом думал сделать тебе сюрприз. Прости их за это, можешь ненавидеть меня, если хочешь.  
Джаред фыркает, а Дженсен только головой качает — он не может даже разозлиться на него, не говоря уже о «ненавидеть».  
— Вообще, знаешь, я собирался ехать в свою школу на практику. Но по счастливой случайности кое-кто оказался родом из моего штата, правда, из другого города — но это уже мелочи. Я долго договаривался с деканом и куратором, чтобы меня отправили сюда, и вот...   
— Это ты. Ты здесь.  
— Именно.  
— А где ты живёшь сейчас?  
— У одной милой полуглухой старушки, которая с радостью согласилась приютить у себя на время одного бедного студента, — смеётся Джаред.  
— Ты... ты... ты здесь, — кажется, уже в сотый раз, как заведённый, повторяет Дженсен, касаясь плеча Джареда, словно боится, что тот может исчезнуть.   
— Да здесь я, здесь, — смеётся тот.  
— Ты нашёл меня.  
Он вздыхает, смелея: наконец обхватывает Джареда за шею и уже тянется поцеловать, как звучит звонок. Из классов толпой валят ученики, а Дженсен стремительно вжимается в стену, смотрит на отскочившего на почтительное расстояние Джареда и улыбается.

+++

  
Джаред чувствует себя самым счастливым на свете человеком. Дженсен рядом с ним, Дженсен в его руках. Такое ощущение, что огромный мир сократился до одного единственного человека: Дженсена. Так что у Джареда в руках целый мир, его собственный. Ну а что ещё для счастья надо?   
— Дженсен, запомни, в сексе — как в гребле! Главное, — это доверие, ага? — Джаред целует спину Дженсена, спускается ниже, языком выписывает разные символы на копчике, и когда того начинает колотить и заметно трясти, Джаред раздвигает его ягодицы и трёт пальцем анус. Тихий стон — как бальзам на душу. Он добавляет к пальцу язык, и Дженсен вскрикивает от неожиданности, прогибаясь в пояснице и подставляясь.   
Джаред делает всё медленно, не торопясь, изводя и Дженсена, и себя этими неторопливыми ласками. У них в запасе всё время мира — спешить нет смысла. Поэтому он сначала почти доводит хнычущего Дженсена до оргазма, прежде чем приставить член к его входу. Тот растянут пальцами, но по-прежнему ужасно тугой, и это сносит крышу капитально.  
— Или... или как в танце? — задушено говорит Дженсен, подаваясь назад, стремясь, очевидно, насадиться на член самостоятельно, и вообще всем своим видом требуя большего. Он закусывает уголок подушки, когда Джаред, дразня, раскрывает его головкой, и отстраняется чуть назад, слушая стоны протеста.  
— Ага, танец — это хорошо, — Джаред ласково улыбается и снова, теперь уже чуть резче, толкается вперёд. — И, чур, я веду.  


**Конец.**


End file.
